Shall We Dance?
by Caroline Michelle
Summary: Heero takes dance lessons and falls for the dance teacher.
1. Prelude

This is a really old fic. Really old. About four years, I'd say. Which makes this a newbie fic. And it shows. I'm trying to edit it, but there's not much I can do without a complete rewrite, which I'm not willing to do. I'm thinking of writing a short follow-up, which is why I'm re-editing and posting it here. For better or for worse... 

The lemon scene will be edited out as per FF dot net rules.

Title: Shall We Dance?  
Author: Caroline  
Pairing: 1x2, Rx1, 3x4, 5xM, 6+9, past 13x2  
Rating: R (overall)  
Warnings: Yaoi, angst, not Relena-friendly, newbie-ness Notes: Based on the movie "Shall We Dansu?" (NOT that horrible American hatchet job that came out in 2004). Only mine ends differently. Some of the dialogue is directly from the movie, but I'd say a good 96 percentof this fic is mine.

Prelude

'In Japan, ballroom dance is regarded with much suspicion. In a country where married couples don't go out arm in arm, much less say "I love you" out loud, intuitive understanding is everything. The idea that a husband and wife should embrace and dance in front of others is beyond embarrassing. However, to go out dancing with someone else would be misunderstood and prove more shameful. Nonetheless, even for Japanese people, there is a secret wonder about the joys dance can bring'  
"Shall We Dance?"

Heero clutched wearily at the worn leather strap suspended from the ceiling of the overcrowded train. _'Another day, another dollar,'_ he thought bitterly to himself as he watched the city roll by. _'Not that I need it... not with Relena's money,'_ Still... his job was the only thing that got him out of the museum his wife called a house. And anything that got him out of the house and away from his harpy of a wife was a good thing.

Heero stoically faced the window so as not to have to engage in any mindless conversation with the other passengers on the commute. The sun had set an hour before and now the city was bathed in bright neon. To anyone else, the city of Tokyo at night could be considered beautiful. But to Heero Yuy, it was nothing but a tarnished jewel. The world held no beauty for him anymore.

He sighed impatiently as the train slowed to one of its many stops along the route. He shifted on his feet and clutched his briefcase tighter. All he wanted now was to get home and take a nice, warm shower before falling asleep in one of the empty guestrooms in the house. And hopefully, Relena would be asleep by the time he got home. He looked at his watch. Twenty minutes until his stop. Not soon enough.

A movement from the second floor across the street from the station caught his eye. Looking up, he glanced briefly at the large sign on the side of the building. 'Hikawa Dance Studio' it read. Another movement drew his attention away from the sign to the large glass windows beside it. Inside, a couple was dancing. No, several couples he corrected himself as they sailed by the windows, twirling like porcelain figurines in a music box. Heero watched disinterestedly for a moment - until a lone figure moved to open one of the windows.

The young man at the window was dressed in a dancer's leotard over which he wore a slightly baggy cut-off T-shirt. He wasn't Japanese - the long braid of chestnut-gold hair draped over one shoulder told him that much. He looked European or perhaps even American. He had a dancer's build, although a tad on the slender side. And he moved with the gracefulness of a swan through water.

Heero stood transfixed at the vision above him. He'd never seen anyone quite so beautiful in his life. He almost cried out in denial as the train lurched to life, taking him away from the figure that had caught his attention. He watched the window as long as he could until the building was out of sight. Slumping down onto one of the now unoccupied seats, he wondered why the mere sight of a complete stranger had affected him so... and why such a beautiful face could look so sad.

tbc...


	2. I: Overture

I : Overture 

Heero slumped on the seat of the train and looked at his watch. For once, he wished time could slow down. Relena was throwing one of her dinner parties, and Heero had no desire to be there amidst the vapid gossipmongers. He'd stalled at the office for as long as he could to kill time. Relena, of course, had been furious that he even went to work at all. And Heero wouldn't tell her the only reason he'd taken the office job was to get out of the house.

As the train pulled away from yet another crowded station, Heero contemplated his marriage to Relena. They'd met at the University; Heero had been on full scholarship, and Relena, like many of her socialite friends, most of them daughters of foreign diplomats like herself, had gone to school simply to find a husband. For reasons he still didn't understand, she became obsessed with him. Normally he wouldn't have given Relena a second thought - but the lure of her money had been too tempting. His parents' business was in trouble, and by marrying her, Heero could help them out. So he'd done it... and three months later his parents had been killed in an automobile accident, leaving him alone and saddled with a wife he didn't love nor want.

Divorce was, naturally, out of the question. Relena wouldn't stand for it. Heaven forbid any kind of scandal be attached to her family name. So he'd distanced himself from her as much as possible - taking a job on the other side of the city, moving in to one of the spare guestrooms. And in return, Relena made his life a living hell. To all outside appearances, they had a normal marriage. Relena kept up the façade for appearance's sake. And Heero did it just so he wouldn't have to listen to her bitch at him when they were alone. He supposed he could fight for a divorce if he wanted... but after losing his only family, he felt like he had nothing left to fight for anymore.

Heero shifted his gaze to the view outside the window. They were almost there. Every night for the past few weeks he had anticipated the ride home. Each night he hoped he would see the beautiful boy at the window. Most nights he was disappointed. But a handful of times he _had_ caught glimpses of the young man who had captivated his attention. It was the hope of seeing him again that made the commute home bearable.

As the train pulled up to the platform, he found himself holding his breath. Would he again be disappointed tonight? The train stopped. The doors opened. Heero looked up.

Standing against the soft light of the dance studio was the chestnut haired boy. Again dressed in dancer's attire, he had the same sad, wistful expression on his face. Heero swallowed hard... the boy was so achingly beautiful.

Before he knew what he was doing, Heero found himself on his feet and stepping off the train. He stood on the platform, stunned at his abrupt action. The sound of the automatic doors closing behind him broke him out of his dazed stupor. He turned and watched in surprise as the train pulled away. What was he doing? He was already late for Relena's dinner.

At the thought of spending the evening with Relena and her friends, Heero quickly turned and made his way down the platform steps. He hurried across the street to the dance studio. A sign pointed him to the upstairs entrance. He put his hand on the glass door and went inside.

Classical music filled the air within. The scent of jasmine permeated the room. Heero paused before the front desk to take in the warm surroundings. The windows facing the train station were at the far side of the large, open room. The two adjacent walls were lined with mirrors and ballet barres. The front end where he came in looked like some kind of waiting area. There were wooden benches, couches, and a table upon which sat several glasses and a pitcher of iced water. The walls here were lined with photographs and trophy cases. There was a small corridor off to the side but he couldn't tell where it led.

The dance floor itself took up most of the room. Covered in polished wood, it stretched from one end of the room to the other. Heero watched several couples twirl and sail across the floor. They looked elegant and refined... everything _he_ wasn't. Suddenly he felt out of place. He didn't know why he'd even come here. Ballroom dancing seemed more of Relena's thing than his.

"Excuse me? May I help you?" came a soft-spoken timber voice from off to the side. Heero turned and came face to face with the chestnut haired boy. He spoke with a slight American accent, and up close he could see that the young man was a few years younger than his twenty-nine years.

"I... ah," he stammered, suddenly feeling very nervous. "Your sign outside said visitors could stay and watch."

"Are you wanting to sign up for dance lessons?"

"Y-yes."

The boy cocked his head to the side, then motioned him over to the desk. "Lessons are twice a week with a private instructor. You can schedule them whenever your teacher has an opening. Each lesson is two hours long and costs seven thousand yen per hour."

Heero barely heard what the youth was saying. He was being bewitched by the boy's violet eyes. He actually had violet eyes! "That's... ah, quite a bit of money," he forced himself to say. Not that he couldn't afford it... he just had to say _something_.

"These are _private_ lessons, sir," the young dancer explained gently. "We do have cheaper group rates, but I'm afraid all the beginner's classes are full."

"Wait a moment, Duo-chan," interrupted another voice. A tall, older lady with straight brown hair stepped over to the desk. "I believe we have an opening in the Wednesday evening class."

"I thought that class was full?"

"There's always room for one more. And it's best to start in a group. Learn from other's mistakes, yes?" She smiled and bowed to Heero. "My name is Une. This is Duo Maxwell. Welcome to our school."

Heero bowed his head in return. "I'm Heero Yuy. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Tell me, Yuy-san, why do you want to learn to dance?" Une asked politely.

Heero's eyes flashed briefly at Duo. "I... I think it would be interesting, madam. I've always been fascinated with Western dance." He was lying through his teeth and was sure they both knew it.

"Ballroom dance is one of the most beautiful and enjoyable forms of dance," Une continued. "I'm glad you have such an interest in it. Duo-chan, why don't you help Yuy-san fill out the paperwork while I finish up with this class? Yuy-san, the first beginner's class meets next Wednesday at seven. Please do not be late."

"No, madam," said Heero distractedly as Duo handed him the application. He filled it out and paid cash in advance for the first month of lessons. He wanted to speak further to the violet-eyed boy but found himself tongue-tied. All he could do was stammer a curt 'thank you' as he was ushered to the door.

He walked back to the train platform in a kind of dazed confusion. Had he actually just signed up for ballroom dance lessons? And all because he wanted to get closer to the beautiful young dancer? Was he insane?

Heero smiled as he stepped onto the waiting train. Two hours every Wednesday night. Two hours he didn't have to spend with Relena. All he had to do now was convince her he would be working late on Wednesday evenings from now on. No problem. He was so straight laced she'd never suspect a thing. Suddenly he couldn't wait for Wednesday.

tbc...


	3. II: Mambo

II : Mambo 

The next Wednesday found Heero sitting nervously on one of the wooden benches at the front end of the dance studio. It hadn't taken much to convince Relena that he was working late. She hadn't been happy about it, especially after he'd been late to her dinner party. But she had believed him and finally relented. He glanced at his watch and decided he could go ahead and change his shoes. He could hardly believe he had gone out and bought a special (and expensive) pair of dancing shoes for this class. His behavior the past few weeks had really surprised him.

He finished tying the laces on his new shoes and glanced at his watch again. The class would begin in just a few minutes. He wondered what they would learn first, and if he would get to put his arms around Duo at any point during the lesson.

Heero felt himself blush at that thought. He didn't know why he was so attracted to the long-haired dancer. He hadn't even been aware he liked boys. But something about Duo drew him like a moth to a flame. And he wanted to get burned.

At the thought of the violet-eyed boy, Heero turned his head slightly so he could watch the young dancer give a lesson to a graceless, balding, middle-aged man. The dancer was trying hard to get the man to maintain correct posture as they danced across the floor.

Heero didn't realize he was staring until a voice spoke in his ear. "He sure is pretty."

Heero turned to see a short-haired, dark-eyed woman sitting next to him. She, too, was of foreign origin and was dressed similar to Duo except she wore a skirt instead of leggings. She smiled sweetly at him. "You don't have a chance with him."

"I was just enjoying the dance," Heero replied defensively.

"That's what they all say." She looked him up and down. "Still... you don't seem to be the desperate type like Tanaka-san," she added, nodding toward the man dancing with Duo. "That poor fool has been coming here for months and still doesn't have a clue that Duo-kun is not interested in him. And poor Duo has to fight to keep Tanaka's hands from wandering."

Heero jerked his head back to the dancing couple. Sure enough, the man's hands did seem to be wandering. Every few steps Duo had to stop to raise the man's hands from his hip to his waist. Heero saw red. He wanted to march over there and take the man down for daring to touch _his_ Duo.

He blinked.

His Duo? Since when had he begun to think of the young dance teacher as _his_ Duo? He'd barely spoken to the young man. But somehow... somehow the American dancer had wormed his way into his thoughts. And now some overweight old pervert was trying to take advantage of him.

Heero was about to stand when the woman's voice stopped him. "Don't worry about Duo, though. He's used to it. He can take care of himself. My name is Hilde by the way."

"Heero. Heero Yuy."

"Nice to meet you, Heero Heero Yuy," Hilde said, grinning. "So are you here for the beginner's class?"

"Aa. Are you?"

"No, I'm in the intermediate class. We meet at the same time."

"Hn."

"Excuse me?" interrupted a sweet lilting voice from the other side of Hilde. Both she and Heero turned to see a young blonde man smiling at them. "Did you just say you were in the beginner's class?"

"Yes."

The young man smiled. "Us too," he said, gesturing to himself and a tall, green-eyed man sitting next to him. "I'm Quatre Rebarba Winner, and this is my partner, Trowa Barton."

"Nice to meet you," the other young man said quietly, tossing a shock of red-brown hair out of his eyes.

Heero eyed the two young men, noting the matching gold bands on their ring fingers. Partners in every sense of the word apparently. He nodded to them. "Heero Yuy."

"Ah, I see we've all arrived," announced Une, as she walked up to the group with a young man of Chinese descent in tow. Hilde excused herself to warm up at the barre. The Chinese man introduced himself as Chang Wufei, and Une ushered them onto the edge of the dance floor.

"For those of you I haven't met, my name is Une and I will be your dance instructor for this class."

Heero's eyes grew wide. He glanced over at Duo who was still dancing with the groping man. He had thought Duo was going to be their teacher.

Une must have noticed the disappointment on his face because she smiled and said, "I hope you don't mind. I know I am older than all of you, but I can assure you, I can still 'cut a rug' like the rest of you young ones."

Heero felt his face turned red and bowed in apology. "It would be an honor to dance with you, madam."

"Excellent! Let's start with party dancing, then we'll move on to the modern and Latin steps later."

"Excuse me, Une-sensei," interrupted Wufei politely. "I know those terms because my wife has been dragging me to dance circles for months. But the others might not know the different types of dances."

"Ah, of course. You are right. I should explain the various dances to you. There are basically two types of dances. The social dances include the waltz, tango, the slow fox trot, quick step, and the Vienna waltz. These make up the modern dances. The rumba, cha-cha-cha, samba, paso double, and jive constitute the five Latin dances. Together these are the ten competitive dances, and each qualifies for competition. Tonight we'll start with the mambo. The mambo and the jitterbug are non-competitive, but you'll fear no party if you learn them. They are excellent foundations for ballroom dancing," she explained as she winked at them. "Let's divide you up. It's unusual to have a beginner class without any women, so I'm afraid some of you will have to learn the women's parts as well. But don't worry. We'll switch so everyone has a chance to lead."

Trowa and Quatre were naturally paired together. They had already decided Trowa would be the lead partner, since he was taller than Quatre. Une volunteered Wufei to be Heero's partner, stating that since Wufei already knew the basics of dancing and Heero didn't, Heero should start out as the lead partner. Wufei grumbled slightly but agreed.

Step-by-step, Une led them through the basic steps of the mambo. Lead with your left. Put your weight on your right. Step together. Then back on your right. Weight on your left. Step together. It all seemed pretty simple to Heero as he watched it, but when he tried it himself, he somehow ended up three steps away and half turned to his right. Again and again he tried but he just couldn't seem to get the hang of it. After stepping on Wufei's foot for the third time, he thought it best just to stand back and watch for a little while.

He observed Trowa and Quatre carefully since Trowa had caught on rather quickly. Hesitantly he tried the set again by himself. This time he seemed to have it. Wufei reluctantly resumed his place as Heero's partner, but smiled at the Japanese man as he successfully completed the step. The group practiced the basic steps for several minutes before Une deemed them all competent enough to try a half turn.

The half turn confused Heero even more, and it was only until Une walked him through it one foot at a time was he able to do one successfully. Over and over they practiced until Heero could do it blindfolded if need be. Une decided to act as Wufei's partner when it was his turn to lead since she didn't want Heero to become even more confused than he already was. To that, Heero was eternally grateful.

Throughout the lesson, Heero would look over towards Duo. His session with the old man must have ended because he was now working with Hilde. Heero admired the youth's graceful movements as he danced with Hilde, head held high, arms poised just so... it was like watching a dream, and Heero never wanted to wake up. But he would look away every time Duo would glance over at them. He didn't want the American to catch him staring.

Two hours later, Heero collapsed exhaustedly onto on of the wooden benches. All they'd accomplished during their first two-hour lesson was learn and master the basic steps. But to Heero, it felt like he'd been running a marathon. His calf muscles ached, and his hair was damp from sweat. Gingerly he changed out of his dancing shoes and stood up. He looked around for Duo, but the young man had apparently already left. His heart sank. He'd been hoping to talk to him again.

"Excuse me, Heero?" The Japanese man turned to see Quatre smiling at him. "Trowa and I have talked Wufei into a late dinner. We were wondering if you'd like to join us."

At the mention of food, Heero suddenly realized he hadn't eaten since breakfast. He nodded his acceptance and grabbed his things. Since he was already 'working late,' a little later wouldn't hurt things.

After saying good-bye to Une, the four students left the studio and found an out-of-the-way noodle restaurant around the corner. They quickly found a quiet table in the corner. While they waited for their food to arrive, Heero decided to engage his fellow classmates in some small talk.

"Quatre, why are you taking dance lessons?"

The blonde boy grinned and reached for Trowa's hand. "Don't tell Une, but I already know many of the dances. My mother taught them to me before she died. But Trowa wanted to be able to dance with me at parties, and since I couldn't teach him to save my life, we decided to take the class together." Trowa nodded in agreement.

"Ah, sounds like my wife," Wufei observed as he sipped his tea. "Meiran drags me to these dance halls every other weekend, but I'm not very good at it. I'm taking these lessons to surprise her."

"Why are you taking them, Heero?" Trowa asked.

Heero hesitated. He couldn't tell them about his attraction to Duo. He was ashamed that he was taking the lessons for so petty a reason. He didn't want to lie, but he couldn't tell the truth either.

"My... wife suggested I needed a hobby. She thinks I work too much." Heero snorted to himself. _That_ was certainly the truth. "I've always been... intrigued by ballroom dancing. So I signed up."

Fortunately, the others seemed to accept Heero's explanation at face value. They continued to chat about dancing and other aspects of their lives while they ate their food. Heero followed the conversation mostly in silence, his thoughts constantly distracted by a pair of violet eyes.

tbc...


	4. III: Vienna Waltz

III : Vienna Waltz 

The weeks passed by quickly, much to Heero's surprise. He lived for Wednesdays where he could forget about his life and just have some fun. And the dancing _was_ turning out to be a lot of fun. Once he'd figured out that the steps were nothing more than an elaborate numerical pattern, he'd been able to catch on very quickly. Already they had learned the basic steps (and quite a few more complicated steps) to the foxtrot, jitterbug, mambo and rumba. Heero was beginning to enjoy himself.

One evening he'd arrived to find Hilde waiting for him with a smirk on her face. "Lucky boy. Tonight he'll be in your arms at last."

Heero blinked at her in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Une is not here," she explained, grinning. Then almost immediately she sobered up. "You're just setting yourself up for disappointment. He's all the sweeter when viewed from afar." And with that cryptic statement, she spun around on her toes and danced off.

Heero just shook his head as he changed his shoes, trying hard to concentrate on the night's schedule and not on the thought of being able to touch Duo. Tonight they would be learning the basic steps to a new dance. Quatre and Trowa had naturally paired off. Hilde had been recruited to be Wufei's partner after the Chinese man had complained about always having to be the 'woman' and how was he supposed to learn to lead when he was always 'playing uke to Heero's seme'? That comment had caused Heero to blush bright red, and several dirty thoughts crossed his mind about playing seme to _Duo's _uke.

He quickly squashed that thought before anything could 'arise' and cause himself embarrassment. Then he realized that Duo was to be _his_ partner. Hilde was right. He'd have to lovely American in his arms soon.

Duo chose that moment to make his appearance. Tonight he was wearing a skin-tight black dancer's body suit that hugged his form in all the right places and left little to the imagination. A violet cut-off shirt hung loosely off his shoulder while a matching pair of leggings adorned his long, shapely legs. Heero swallowed. He'd seen Duo in similar attire before, but what really set his pulse racing was that, for the first time, Duo's hair was out of its usual braid. Part of it had been gathered at the back in a loose ponytail, while the rest of it cascaded down his back, reaching almost to the backs of his knees. In the soft light of the studio, Duo looked like an angel.

The American smiled at them in greeting, though Heero noticed the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry Une couldn't be here tonight," he said softly. "She had a prior engagement. However, I agreed to fill in for her. Do you have an preferences on which dance you'd like to learn tonight?"

Heero saw Quatre and Trowa glance at each other. "We've been wanting to learn the Vienna waltz, sensei," Quatre requested.

The American nodded. "Very well. I'll take you through the steps you've already learned, then show you the basic formation for the waltz."

Duo put Wufei, Trowa, and Heero in a straight line facing Hilde, Quatre, and himself. He taught the three leading men their steps - leading forward and with the left foot. They practiced the steps until they all got the hang of it. Then Duo showed Wufei and Trowa how to hold their partner in the correct position. Once he had put the other two couples together and sent them twirling across the floor, he returned to Heero.

The Japanese man held his breath as Duo positioned his arms. He fought hard to keep his responses to Duo's proximity under control. But it was difficult... the young man radiated sensuality.

His mind must have been drifting because he blinked in surprise when Duo said his name. "Yuy-san? Are you ready?"

Heero nodded and reached for Duo's hand. When they touched, he felt like a bolt of electricity had passed through his entire body. Duo's skin was like silk, and his hair smelled of jasmine. He pulled the smaller boy close, enjoying the feeling of simply holding the boy in his arms. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, waited for the musical cue, and then... they were off.

Around and around the room they sailed, twirling and whirling to the music. Sometimes they would stop so Duo could correct one of the others or show them a new step. But always the lithe American would return to Heero's arms and off they'd go again. Heero was in heaven.

All too soon, it was over. Heero felt a surge of disappointment as Duo called a halt to the lesson. He hadn't wanted to let the beautiful American go.

Duo thanked them all for attending, and Heero and the other students gathered their things and headed downstairs to the street. Heero felt like he was walking through a fog. This had been one of the most magical nights of his life. He was beginning to feel joy in his life again.

So distracted by the memory of holding Duo in his arms, he almost missed Quatre's invitation to have dinner with the three of them. Heero smiled but declined. All he wanted to do was go home, lay in his solitary bed, and dream of how smooth Duo's skin had been.

He practically danced his way to the train platform after the others had left. His heart was still racing, and he could still smell the lingering scent of jasmine on his clothing. He stood on the platform, gazing up at the dance studio windows while waiting for the train. Perhaps if the gods were smiling on him, he'd catch another glimpse of Duo before he had to get on the train.

As he watched, the lights in the studio went out. Heero felt his heart jump into his throat. Duo was leaving! He hesitated only for a moment before spurring his feet into action. When would he ever get another opportunity to speak to Duo alone?

He quickly crossed the street, praying he wasn't too late. The blood pounded in his ears. He was so nervous... he didn't know to say to the violet-eyed young man. But he knew he might not get another chance. He had to try. He didn't think he could live with himself if he allowed this opportunity to slip through his fingers.

Luck was with him. Duo was just coming down the stairs as he turned the corner. His hair was still down though he'd changed into a baggy pair of jeans and an oversized T-shirt. Heero took a deep breath, then stepped forward into the light.

"Sensei?"

The long-haired teacher jumped, obviously startled at his sudden appearance. Heero quickly apologized.

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Did you need something?" Duo asked somewhat apprehensively.

_'You,'_ Heero thought automatically, then blushed. "Aa. I... just wanted to thank you for tonight's lesson."

Duo smiled politely. "It was nothing. Although, I'm not as experienced as Une is."

"No, no. You... you were very good. I was impressed." _'Idiot. I sound like a bumbling, love-struck high school boy!'_

"Thank you," Duo replied softly before turning away. "I must be going now."

"Wait!" Heero called out, desperate to keep the American from leaving. Duo turned back and eyed him half-nervously, half-suspiciously. "I... ah... I thought I'd go and eat. I haven't had dinner yet. But eating alone spoils the taste. If you haven't eaten, perhaps we..."

"No," the violet-eyed youth interrupted. "I'm sorry, Yuy-san. I prefer not to have private contact with students."

Heero's heart sank. "Aa. I see."

Duo nodded, turning once again to walk away. Heero turned dejectedly, the euphoria he'd been feeling earlier slipping away.

"Wait, Yuy-san?" Heero turned back, suddenly hopeful.

"Yes, sensei?"

"Look, this may seem rude but I hope you didn't join the class with me as your goal. I've noticed you watching me. I take dancing very seriously. I expect my students to do the same. It's a classroom, not a single's bar. Please, don't dance if that's what you're after." He bowed to Heero, then turned and hurried away.

Heero felt a tremendous surge of guilt was through him. Had he been that shallow and obvious? _'He must get students in his class with similar motives all the time. Of course he'd be able to see right through yours!'_ he mentally berated himself as he shuffled dejectedly back to the train platform. His heart was heavy with shame and disappointment. The one ray of light in his life had been extinguished.

_'There's no point in going back,'_ he thought as he hurried through the turnstile to catch the train that had just pulled in. _'I won't go back. I was never that interested in the dancing anyway. I'll be one less slobbering pervert Duo will have to worry about. That's the least I can do for him.'_

For the first time since his parents had died, Heero felt like crying.

tbc...


	5. IV: Jive

IV : Jive 

Relena was livid. She paced back and forth in her private study, waiting for her brother to return her call. He'd know what to do... he'd help her figure out what Heero was up to.

Heero.

Her eyes narrowed at the thought of her husband. How could he do this to her? After all she'd done for him - rescuing him from abject poverty, helping his parents' failing business. The idea that he would go and do something like this was inexcusable.

The phone rang. Relena jumped to answer it.

"Milliardo."

"Relena. What could be so urgent for you to leave half a dozen messages on my machine?" came the voice on the other end of the line.

"It's Heero."

Her brother sighed. "Of course it is. What is it this time?"

"He's having an affair."

"Oh. Is that all?"

"Milliardo! Be serious!"

"Well what do you want me to do about it? Find you a good divorce lawyer?"

"No! Heero is _my_ husband! I want you to find out who the little slut is he's seeing."

Milliardo let out a long, suffering sigh. "'Lena, how do you even know he's having an affair if you don't even know who it's with?"

"He works late on Wednesdays."

"God, 'Lena. Please tell me that's not all you're basing your suspicions on."

"Of course it's not," his sister snapped into the phone. "What do you take me for, a fool?"

Milliardo held his tongue.

"He started working late on Wednesdays a few weeks ago. I, of course, was against it, but that damn fool is so stubborn when it comes to work. Well, a couple of Wednesdays ago he was really late, so I called his office to see when he'd be coming home. And they told me he'd left at six like usual. So I did some checking. He hasn't been staying late at all! He's been lying to me!"

"So why don't you ask him about it?"

"I was going to. I went to his room last Wednesday to confront him about it. But the idiot was already in the shower. His clothes were strewn all around the room, and since the maid had already gone home, I thought I'd better pick them up. You know how much I dislike a dirty house." Milliardo did indeed. "When I picked them up, I could smell her on his clothes. Jasmine perfume. You know I can't stand the smell of jasmine! His little hussy must wear it."

"Look, 'Lena, I still don't understand what you want me to do."

"Follow him. I want to know where he goes on Wednesdays."

"You can't be serious."

"I'm deadly serious, brother. I want you to follow Heero and tell me where he goes."

"What will you do when you find out?"

"I don't know yet. I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. So you will do this for me." It was more of a command rather than a question. Milliardo sighed.

"Yes, 'Lena. I will. I'll let you know what I find out."

"I knew I could count on you, brother," she said then hung up the phone. She'd have her answers soon. And then... Heero would have to answer to her.

* * *

Milliardo shook his head as he replaced the receiver on the base. Then silently, he congratulated Heero. He knew the young man was miserable in his marriage and didn't blame him a bit if he had found a lover. Relena had always been overwhelming, not to mention incredibly self-centered and selfish. Whenever she wanted something, she got it and to hell with the consequences.

Milliardo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. His sister was never going to learn. Although... if Heero had indeed found a lover, perhaps this would be a turning point for her. Perhaps this would rip the rose-colored glasses from her eyes and show her that the world and the people in it were not there to please _her_. Yes, this might be _exactly_ what she needed. Milliardo smiled to himself and wondered if he had any film in his camera.

* * *

Heero glanced at the clock on the wall. Sighing, he put his files away and gathered his things. Six o'clock. Time to go home. Idly he pondered staying out in the city until nine, the time when his dance lesson would normally be over. But he rejected the idea. There was nothing he wanted to do nor was there anywhere he wanted to go. He might as well go on home.

He stepped onto the elevator of his office building and hit the ground floor button. He watched the lights descend as musak was piped through the elevator speakers. Heero frowned. He knew this tune. Almost without realizing it, his feet began to move in the familiar pattern of the mambo. This was one of the songs they had danced to during their lessons. Heero found himself dancing around the small space in the elevator, smiling softly and humming the tune to himself.

The bell dinged and Heero froze as the doors opened to admit two women. He felt his face redden as he moved to stand against the back wall. The music continued to play and Heero imagined the steps in his mind while the two women chatted to each other.

When the elevator reached the ground, Heero hurried out of the building and around the corner to the waiting train. No matter how much he might enjoy it, dancing was still somewhat of an embarrassment. He took a seat next to an elderly lady and ran the steps through his mind again. His feet moved along the floor as he pictured the steps in his head. Basic step. Half turn. New York...

He frowned.

He couldn't remember how to do the New York step. Well damn. He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall. Maybe he could look it up in a book or online...

The train ground to a shuddering halt. Heero opened his eyes and felt his heart leap into his throat as he realized they were at the stop for the dance studio. He raised his eyes to the warmly lit windows. He could almost hear the music coming from the studio as a couple whirled passed the window. How he wanted to be up there instead of on his way home to Relena!

Without thinking, he suddenly found himself on his feet and walking off the train. He crossed the street and found himself staring up at the stairs that led to the dance studio. He swallowed hard, wondering if he should go in. He didn't want Duo to think he was stalking him... but at the same time, he knew he'd miss the dancing if he quit now. Drawing in a deep breath, he made a decision. He'd go up those steps and into the studio, but he wouldn't look at Duo. He'd throw himself into the dancing. He'd prove to Duo he wasn't the kind of man he thought Heero was. He could do it.

Quatre and Trowa greeted him as he came in. Heero glanced around the room and saw Duo dancing with Hilde. Quickly he looked away. He was here to dance, nothing more.

"Heero?" The Japanese man looked down at Quatre. "Trowa and I wanted to know if you wanted to go to one of the dance halls Wufei is always talking about this Saturday."

Heero looked surprised. Him? At a dance hall? "Ah... I'm not sure..."

"Come on, Heero! It'd be fun, plus you can test out your new dancing skills."

"We won't take no for an answer," Trowa added.

Heero was hesitant. Dancing in the studio was fine... but in public? He didn't know if he could. Then again... it would be a Saturday night away from Relena. Heero smiled. "What time?"

"Great! Eight o'clock. We'll meet you here then go together," Quatre explained as Une walked up to begin the lesson.

Heero took his position and focused on Une's words. And not once during the lesson did he look over at Duo.

* * *

Saturday night found him standing alone in the crowded dance hall as he watched couples of various ages and ethnicities dance past him. Quatre and Trowa had immediately taken off onto the dance floor, leaving him alone on the sidelines. A couple of young women had asked him to dance, but Heero had politely declined. He still couldn't bring himself to dance in public.

"Yuy-san?"

Heero turned to see Une standing not three feet behind him. She was dressed in an elegant blue-green dress with her hair arranged in an elaborate braid on top of her head. "Sensei? What are you doing here?"

She smiled at him. "I moonlight here on the weekends. They pay me to walk around and dance with people who don't have partners."

"Oh."

"Are you here alone?"

"No, Trowa and Quatre are around here somewhere." He spotted them on the dance floor and pointed them out to her. "There they are."

"Ah. They look good together." She looked at him thoughtfully. "Shall I introduce you to someone?"

Heero shifted uncomfortably. He'd been itching to dance but didn't want to do it with a complete stranger. "If you don't mind, I'd prefer to dance with you, sensei. Some of my steps still need work."

Une laughed and blushed slightly. "I'd be honored to dance with you, Yuy-san."

"Please, call me Heero."

"All right. Heero." She took his outstretched hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor just as the song the band had been playing came to an end.

Heero stood stiffly before Une, wondering what the next song would be. Rumba? A tango perhaps? He hoped it was something he knew so he wouldn't be embarrassed.

"Heero-san, you need to relax," Une said gently, noticing how nervous he seemed to be. "This isn't a competition. Here you can forget about the steps and enjoy yourself."

Heero smiled shyly as the music began again. He heard Une gasp softly and saw her tilt her head as she seemed to recognize the tune. Heero looked at her questioningly.

"'Shall We Dance?' from The King and I," she explained.

"Ah. I saw that once. It had that bald actor... what was his name again?"

"Yul Brynner." Une smiled wistfuly. "It was that film which inspired me to start dancing. It still sets my heart racing. He held Deborah Kerr's hands like this..." She took his hands in hers, his palms down, hers up. She lifted up on the balls of her feet and began to bounce slightly from side to side. Heero tried his best to mimic her. Then suddenly they were off - half-skipping, half-dancing around the dance floor. Une laughed gaily and Heero began to smile as well. While he suspected this step wouldn't be sanctioned in any dance competition, he had to admit it was fun not having to worry about getting the steps just right.

"See Heero-san?" Une asked, her eyes sparkling as they danced to the familiar tune. "Dance is more than just the steps. Feel the music and just dance for the sheer joy."

Heero's smile broadened. It was exhilarating, sailing across the floor like this. He was enjoying the dance so much he didn't see the other couple until it was too late. He collided hard against someone and almost lost his balance.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! You're not the only ones out here you know," came the indignant retort of the woman he had bumped. Heero turned to apologize, eyes widening as he recognized the speaker.

"Hilde, I'm so sorry," Une said apologetically as she too recognized the dance student.

"Une-sensei, Yuy-san. What a nice surprise," the dark haired girl said pleasantly. Then she grabbed Une's arm and started to drag her away. "Sensei, you should see this," she said urgently. Heero, not knowing what was going on, followed the two women.

"What is it Hilde?" Une asked.

"Look," the girl said, pointing towards the bar area. Heero turned to look as well. Standing next the bar was Duo, looking gorgeous as always. But that apparently wasn't who Hilde was pointing to. A tall man with golden-brown hair was standing beside the young dancer, practically leaning over him with a lecherous gleam in his eyes.

"Oh dear God, what's _he_ doing here?" Une muttered under her breath.

Heero looked at Hilde in confusion. "Who is that?"

"That worthless piece of humanity is Treize Khushrenada," Hilde explained. "Duo's ex."

tbc...


	6. V: Rumba

V : Rumba 

Milliardo sighed as he watched the kaleidoscope of people dance past him. His feet hurt from following Heero, and the music from the band was making his head ache. And above all he was bitterly disappointed. He'd followed Heero from his office last Wednesday expecting him to go to the apartment of his lover, only to find that while Heero _had_ been sneaking around behind Relena's back, it hadn't been with another woman. The damn fool had been taking _dance lessons_. It was enough to make Milliardo sick. He'd been so hopeful...

Milliardo still didn't buy the idea that Heero _wanted_ to learn to dance. There had to be an ulterior motive, and he was determined to find out what. But since he knew nothing of dancing, he'd called on the one person he thought could help, the one person he knew who knew anything about dancing... the one person who was currently working on getting drunk.

"Uncle Howard, don't you think you've had enough?" he asked the older man standing next to him.

"I paid the cover charge. I'm entitled to a drink or two," the brightly dressed man replied.

"But not twelve," the tall man muttered as he tired to keep his eyes on Heero.

"I'm not getting any younger, Zechs m'boy," Howard explained, using Milliardo's childhood nickname to irritate him. "And neither is the night. I'm itching to give the old dancing shoes a whirl. See you in a few minutes!"

"Uncle!" But it was too late. The old man had scuttled away and was currently trying to convince a woman young enough to be his granddaughter to dance with him. Milliardo sighed, wondering if bringing his uncle with him had been such a good idea after all.

He stuck to the shadows and watched as Heero danced with an older woman he recognized as being one of the teachers at the dance school. He'd thought at first perhaps _she_ was the reason Heero had started dancing, but all his inquiries had him rethink that theory. Une Maxwell was somewhat of a recluse. She'd been widowed some years before and had apparently devoted her life to the dance school. And nothing he'd observed while watching Heero suggested he had any interest in the woman other than as a teacher.

Milliardo sighed again. He was getting nowhere. Maybe he should just tell Relena what Heero was doing and be done with it. Then he could quit following Heero and go back to his own life. Yes, that's what he'd do. He'd get a drink from the bar then call it a night. But just as he had made up his mind, a ruckus at the bar caught his attention. A ruckus Heero seemed to be in the middle of. Milliardo smiled. Perhaps he'd been a little hasty. He'd wait and see how this turned out, then decide on a course of action.

* * *

"Oh dear God, what's _he_ doing here?" Une muttered under her breath.

Heero looked at Hilde in confusion. "Who is that?"

"That worthless piece of humanity is Treize Khushrenada," Hilde explained. "Duo's ex."

Heero's eyes widened. His ex. _Duo's_ ex. Duo and that _man_. Duo liked men. Heero's mind reeled.

"I thought Duo told him to take a long walk off a short pier," Hilde said.

"He did. But he just won't give up," Une replied, sighing. "I should go over there and give that man a piece of my mind."

"Une!" a voice called out from the area of the band. A man gestured for the tall dance teacher to come over to him.

"Damn. It's my boss," Une muttered, obviously torn between seeing what he wanted and protecting Duo. The man called out to her again. Une swore under her breath. "I have to go see what he wants. Keep an eye on Duo for me?"

"Don't worry," placated Hilde. "We'll watch him."

Une nodded her thanks and hurried away. Hilde and Heero continued to watch Treize and Duo talk. Or rather, Treize talked, leaning close to Duo, while the young dancer tried his best to ignore him.

Heero could feel his anger rising as Duo kept shrinking away from the older man. When Treize ran his fingers down Duo's face, Heero almost growled.

"Ugh," Hilde muttered in disgust, "that man is slimier than a snail."

Heero was inclined to agree. Duo seemed to agree also. He jerked away from Treize and started to walk away. But the sandy-haired man grabbed Duo's wrist to prevent him from leaving. Heero saw Duo wince in pain as the grip on his arm tightened. That was enough for Heero.

"Wait here," he told Hilde and quickly began to push his way though the crowd to the bar.

"Let me go, Treize," he heard the young dancer say as he got closer.

"Not until you listen to me," the older man said as he dragged the smaller man behind him.

"Treize! No!"

"I believe the young man wants you to let go of him," Heero said as he stepped in front of them, blocking Treize's path.

"I don't think this is any of your business," the taller man sneered.

Heero glanced at Duo who seemed surprised to see him there. "It is my business if it involves him. He's my dance teacher and I have a lesson scheduled in half an hour."

"Well you'll just have to reschedule," Treize said sarcastically as he shoved past the Japanese man. Heero reached out and grabbed Treize's free arm, twisting it behind him. The action caused the taller man to gasp in pain and drop Duo's arm. The American quickly stepped away looking incredibly pale. Heero twisted Treize's arm harder and leaned up to whisper into his ear.

"I'm afraid rescheduling is impossible. I'm a very busy man and I've already paid for his time." He twisted even harder. "And if you _ever_ touch him again, I won't stop at breaking your arm." He shoved the taller man away and took a step back.

Treize glared at the two of them, holding his arm gingerly. "Fine. Since you've obviously _paid_ for the little slut's time..." Heero stepped forward, not liking what the taller man was insinuating, but a slender hand on his arm held him back.

"Just go away, Treize," Duo said softly.

The older man turned his attention to Duo. "Fine. But don't come crawling back to me. We're through." And with that, Treize stalked away, pushing his way through the crowd without so much as an 'excuse me.'

Duo sighed. He leaned against the bar, trembling slightly.

"Are you alright?" Heero asked, concerned.

"I will be. That's the first time he's ever told _me _we're through. You may have gotten rid of him for me for good." He looked up into Heero's face and blushed slightly. "Thank you."

"Duo!" Heero turned to see Une come running up to them with Hilde in tow. "I'm so sorry! I got called away. Are you alright?"

Duo brushed aside her hands as she reached for him. "I'm fine, 'neesan. I'm just... tired. I think I want to go home."

Une looked upset. "I can't leave right now, and I don't want you walking home by yourself."

"I'll be fine," Duo protested. "You don't have to watch out for me every second."

"I know, Duo-chan," she said, biting her lip. "I just worry about you."

Duo's face softened. "I know you do. But I'll be fine."

"I can walk you home," Heero said suddenly. Duo looked at him in surprise, while Une looked relieved.

"Are you sure it wouldn't be any trouble, Heero-san?" the tall woman asked him.

"Une! I told you I'd be fine," Duo protested again.

The older woman turned to him and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Please Duo. Do this for me. Let him walk you home. I worry about you."

Duo stared up at her for a long moment before his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Fine," he relented, then turned to pay the bartender for his half-forgotten drink.

Une looked at Heero over the top of Duo's head. 'Thank you,' she mouthed before Duo turned back to them. Heero nodded to the older woman, then followed Duo to the door, grabbing his jacket from the coatroom as they passed it.

They walked down the street in silence for a couple of blocks until Heero noticed Duo shivering slightly in the cool night air. The young dancer was wearing a thin, red shirt that, while accenting the copper highlights in his air, did nothing to protect him from the chilly breeze. Without thinking twice, Heero slipped his jacket off and placed it over Duo's shoulders.

The American looked up at him as if startled anyone could be so kind before blushing and saying, "Thank you."

"You looked cold."

"Yeah, it's chilly tonight. But my place isn't too far away."

"Have you always lived around here?"

"Here? No. In Japan? Yes. My... father was sent by his company in America to oversee operations in the Japanese branch before I was born. I was born here."

"That would explain why you don't have much of an accent."

"I suppose," Duo said noncommittally as they turned a corner. He stopped in front of a two-story town house. "Well, this is it. Home sweet home." A cold blast of air rushed past them, causing them both to shiver. Duo looked at the sky which had turned darker. Heavy clouds had blotted out the light from the stars and the moon. A clap of thunder could be heard in the distance.

"Looks like it's going to storm." At that moment, several fat raindrops fell from the sky, followed by a few more until the sidewalk was quickly becoming soaked. The two young men ran for the cover of Duo's small front porch just as a torrential rainfall was released from the heavens.

"Yuy-san, why don't you come in until this slacks off a bit," Duo invited shyly.

Heero looked at the young man incredulously. Duo had just invited him into his home. He knew he shouldn't go in. He knew he wouldn't want to leave if he went in. He was married. Duo was young. It wasn't right. "All right," he heard himself say.

Duo turned from him and quickly unlocked the door. He and Heero moved inside, Duo carefully hanging Heero's jacket from a peg next to the door. Both young men took their shoes off, and Duo motioned for Heero to have a seat in the living room.

"Would you like something to drink?" the young dancer offered.

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? A glass of brandy might warm you up."

He had a point. "Yes, thank you."

Duo nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Heero took a moment to look around the sparsely decorated living room. Duo apparently liked open spaces. There was only one small sofa, a desk, and two end tables in the moderately sized living room. But what drew Heero's attention was not the lack of furniture, but rather the pictures on the walls. Dozens of framed photographs lined the four walls. Heero took a moment to study them.

There were photographs of Duo when he was young, surrounded by two adults who bore a family resemblance. Heero surmised they must be his parents. There were photographs of him and a boy about fifteen years his senior. He, too, had violet eyes. _'Must be an older brother,'_ Heero thought.

On the opposite wall were wedding photographs - the brother and his bride. A proud-looking ten-year old Duo stood next to his brother beaming at the camera. Heero looked closer. The bride was Une. _'That explains _that_ relationship,'_ he thought as he moved on.

The next wall contained photographs of an older Duo at various dance competitions. Heero noticed that the more recent pictures did not have the parents or older brother in them. Heero frowned.

A flash of ginger caught his eye. Heero scowled as he saw a photograph of Duo at about age sixteen or seventeen holding a bunch of roses with a medal around his neck. Standing beside him with one arm draped around the young man's shoulders was the creep from the dance hall. Treize Khushrenada.

"That was taken after I moved up to level five in JADA when I was sixteen," Duo remarked as he came back into the room with two glasses and a bottle of brandy. He motioned for Heero to join him on the sofa.

"Who is he?" Heero asked, morbidly curious.

Duo hesitated before answering. "My former teacher."

Heero knew that wasn't the whole story but decided not to press the issue as Duo seemed reluctant to talk about it. Instead, he decided to turn the conversation. "So... Une is your sister-in-law?"

"Yes. She was married to my brother, Solo. They were almost sixteen when I was born. She's known me since I was a baby."

"_Was_ married?" Heero had a sinking feeling he knew where this story was going.

Duo took a long drink from his glass before answering. "Solo and Une were married ten years ago. He and my parents died eight years ago. I was twelve. Une's taken care of me ever since."

"Aa. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's been almost eight years. The ache is still there but the pain has dulled."

"I know how you feel. My parents died a couple of years ago." He took the glass Duo offered him, taking a long drink. He hadn't realized how cold he had been. The brandy felt warm going down.

Duo raised his glass. "Here's to the orphans of the world."

They drank in silence for the next few minutes before Heero decided to try for conversation that was a little less depressing.

"What's JADA?"

Duo looked confused for a moment before Heero nodded toward the picture he had been looking at earlier. "You said that was before you moved up a level in JADA."

"Ah. JADA is the Japanese Amateur Dance Association. You work your way through JADA by competing in various regional and national competitions. If you're good enough, you go on to international competitions like Blackpool."

"Blackpool?"

Duo smirked. "You really are a newcomer to the world of dance aren't you? Blackpool is a small seaside resort town in England. Normally it's very quiet. But that completely changes for the championship week. I first went to Blackpool when I was five. Une was a professional dancer and was had made it to the semi-finals. The central ballroom was so big and splendid. I joined all those strangers, imitating their steps." He smiled wistfully, turning his head to look at the wall of pictures. "I'll never forget the finals at the Winter Garden. Une and her partner hadn't made it, but we all went to watch. There was one young couple I'll never forget. They had the most enchanting quick step routine. But just at the end they collided with another couple. He fell heavily and ended up in the hospital. But my brother and Une were tremendously impressed with him. I asked why and Solo explained that to the end, he tried to protect his partner. He fell so she landed safely on top of him. Since that first day in Blackpool, dance has become my entire world."

"I admire your dedication," Heero said. "And I've seen you dance. Did you ever make it to Blackpool?"

The young dancer's face darkened. "Yes, but I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind."

"I'm sorry," Heero apologized. "I didn't mean to upset you."

Duo smiled at him. "I know you didn't. Would you like another glass of brandy?"

"No, thank you." He looked out the window. "The rain seems to have slacked off a bit too. I should be going."

Duo saw him to the door and handed him his jacket. "Yuy-san..."

"Please, call me Heero," the Japanese man interrupted.

Duo blushed prettily. "Heero. I just wanted to thank you for what you did tonight. I'm sorry I was so rude to you before."

"Don't worry about it. I can certainly understand why you said those things. Are you sure you'll be all right here alone?"

"Yes. Treize knows better than to harass me here and Une will be home in a couple of hours."

"Aa. Well, I suppose I shall see you Wednesday," Heero said, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Yes." Duo hesitated like he wanted to say something further. Instead, as Heero stepped toward the door, he stood up on his toes and kissed the older man's cheek. "Thank you," he said, then closed the door on the startled Japanese man.

Heero stood there for a moment, stunned. He reached up with one hand to touch the spot where Duo had kissed him. He wasn't sure what had possessed the American to do so, but he wasn't going to question it. Slowly, he smiled. Duo had given him a precious gift. The world was becoming beautiful for him once again. And all because of a young dancer and the dances he loved so much.

Heero felt like dancing all the way to the train platform.

tbc...


	7. VI: Paso Doble

VI : Paso Doble 

The days seemed to drag by, but finally Wednesday arrived. Heero spent most of the day looking at the clock until it was time to leave work. Finally, six o'clock arrived, and Heero packed up his stuff and hurried out of the building to the train platform.

The platform was crowded, even more so than usual. He asked a young woman next to him what was going on.

"Train derailment," she said, exasperated. "No one was seriously hurt, but everything is running late."

Heero groaned inwardly. Of all the days to be late...

It took nearly an hour for his train to arrive. Heero cursed the fates. Usually he had plenty of time to get to his lesson. Now, he'd be nearly half an hour late. He hoped he wouldn't miss anything important... he hoped that Duo wouldn't think he'd quit...

He hurried up the steps to the dance studio, glancing at his watch. Only twenty minutes late. Not too bad. He quickly pushed his way through the door, expecting to see Quatre and the others in the midst of their lesson. However, Trowa and Quatre were sitting on one of the benches, watching Hilde and Wufei dance. Heero scanned the room for Duo. He was dancing with an older woman he'd seen before, but hadn't caught her name.

"Heero! Did you get caught by the train mess too?" Quatre asked as soon as he saw him.

Heero nodded. "I though I was going to miss the beginning of class."

Quatre shook his head. "Duo said Une called earlier. She's caught too. She should be here soon."

"Good," Heero murmured, not taking his eyes off Duo. The American said something to the woman, then turned and saw Heero standing there. He gave the Japanese man a small, blushing smile before turning his attention to the woman once again. Heero felt his stomach flutter.

"No! Clumsy oaf! What do you think you're doing?" Hilde exclaimed, jerking away from Wufei.

"What do I think _I'm_ doing? Woman! What do you think _you're_ doing?" the Chinese man countered irately. "The _man_ is supposed to lead!"

"Well maybe if you'd start leading, I wouldn't have to do it for you!"

Heero heard Quatre giggle. "What're they fighting about?"

"Hilde's 'auditioning' partners for a dance competition. She tried to rope Trowa into it but he refused. And since you weren't here yet, she's trying out Wufei," the blonde explained. "I don't think he's what she's looking for."

At the pinnacle of their argument, the door opened and Une stepped gracefully inside. "What's going on?" she asked Quatre as she divested herself of her coat.

"Hilde's auditioning," Quatre stated.

"Ah," said Une as if she'd gone through this before. "Hilde-san, Chang-san. Please desist. Hilde, it's obvious your personalities won't match. That's no reason for you to fight with each other. We'll find someone else."

Hilde flushed and looked at Wufei guiltily. "I'm sorry," she said, sheepishly. "I don't usually let my temper get the better of me. Please accept my apology." She started to bow to him, then suddenly her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she fell forward in a dead faint.

"Hilde!" Une exclaimed as she hurried to the young woman's side. The others stood there in shock, not quite sure what to do. "Duo, call an ambulance."

The long-haired dancer hurried to the reception area and grabbed the phone. Heero helped Une move Hilde to a couch while they waited for help. Several minutes later, the emergency personnel came through the doors and took over. After assessing that Hilde wasn't in immediate danger, they loaded her limp form onto a stretcher and took her away.

"I think I should go to the hospital to make sure she's alright," Une said apologetically to Heero and the others. "I'm sorry to cancel tonight's lesson."

"You go check on her," Trowa said reassuringly. "We don't mind." Quatre and Wufei nodded in agreement.

"I'd like to come as well," Heero said.

"I think Hilde would like that. She's taken a shine to you," Une said, smiling slightly. "Duo-chan, could you call her family then meet us there?"

"Sure, 'neesan."

Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei bid them good-bye and asked them to take their wishes for Hilde's recovery to her. Une gestured for Heero to follow her, and together they hurried down the steps to the street. They walked the few blocks to the hospital in silence. Heero hoped the girl would be all right. For all her brash mannerisms, she had a nice heart and seemed really dedicated to dancing.

Once inside the hospital, Une and Heero were directed to a waiting room. Hilde was being checked out the doctors and they couldn't see her yet. Duo came in a several minutes later, smiling shyly at Heero before informing Une that Hilde's sister was on her way. Shortly thereafter, the doctor came in and told them they could see Hilde.

The young woman looked incredibly pale against the stark white sheets of the hospital bed. But she was awake and smiled brightly at them when the trio entered the room. "Une-sensei! I'm so sorry for scaring you like that."

"Don't worry about it. Are you alright?"

"Hai. The doctor said it was just exhaustion. I guess having two jobs and dance lessons three times a week really takes it out of me."

"We can cut down your lessons if you need Hilde," Duo said, taking Hilde's hand.

The young woman squeezed Duo's hand and smiled at him. Heero had to suppress a surge of jealousy. He could see the friendship between the two and wished he had the same bond with the young man.

"No! The competition is in a few months and I want to be ready. I'm going to move up to level three this year. I just know it!"

"Not if you keep wearing yourself out, 'neechan," said a voice from the door. A young woman who looked remarkably like Hilde stepped into the room. "Didn't I tell you you were working too hard?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Hilde, rolling her eyes. "And how many times do I actually listen to you, Gretchen?"

Gretchen sighed. "Never." She turned to Une. "I'm sorry she had to trouble you."

"No trouble. I'm just glad she'll be alright," the tall dancer said in relief. "Hilde-san, don't worry about the competition. We'll get you ready. Take some time to recover and then we'll get started."

"All right. Thank you, sensei."

Duo and Heero said their good-byes and followed Une out the door. They left the hospital in silence, enjoying the cool night air as they walked back to the dance studio. Une knew a shortcut and turned them up a set of stone steps to reach the next street. As they climbed, Heero could hear familiar strains of music coming from a building behind them. Both he and Une turned to see a well-lit room of another dance school in which several couples were dancing in time to the sweet sounds of the music.

Duo stopped a few steps above them, watching the dancers in wide-eyed wonderment. Une, too, had the same wistful expression on her face.

"Heero-san, why don't you be Hilde's partner?" the tall dancer asked suddenly.

Heero's eyes widened in surprise. "I couldn't. I'd be terrible," he protested.

"You'd be all right. I guarantee it."

Heero turned back to watch the dancers. "She'd never agree. My dancing is far too bad."

"She'll be fine," Une insisted. "Remember what I told you? She's quite fond of you."

"I... I don't know."

"A dance begins with the dancer's feelings," Une replied softly as she continued to watch the dancers inside. "Besides, you're not a bad dancer. Spare me just two hours, three times a week after class."

"Three...?"

Une laughed. "Don't worry. I won't charge you. Consider it special training. There are still three months before the competition. We'll be able to do it. Right, Duo-chan?"

Duo turned his startled eyes to Une. He gave his sister-in-law a small smile before turning back to the dancers. Heero followed the young man's gaze to see a small girl about eight years old with long brown hair, mimicking the dancers in the room. Duo watched her every move with a sad, wistful gaze.

"What do you say, Heero-san?" Une asked.

Heero hesitated. Two hours three times a week was a lot of time. Relena would be furious. He snuck a glance at Duo, and a warm flush spread throughout his body. "Yes. I'll do it."

"Excellent! We'll start as soon as Hilde is well."

Heero swallowed nervously. Dancing in a public competition... he hoped he knew what he was doing.

* * *

Milliardo was ecstatic. Last Saturday at the dance hall, he had almost decided following Heero was a bust. If the only thing his sister's husband was doing behind her back was taking dance lessons, he needn't be wasting his time. But after the ruckus at the bar involving that tall, sandy-haired man and the pretty boy with the long chestnut braid, his possibilities started looking up. He'd followed Heero and the boy to the young man's home. When it started raining, he'd taken shelter under nearby tree, waiting for Heero to emerge. And when he did... he wished he'd had his night lens on his camera to capture the kiss the long-haired boy had placed on Heero's cheek. Even from across the street, he could tell the kiss had affected Heero. So... Heero wasn't seeing another woman. He was seeing another _man_!

Oh, this new revelation was just too delicious. He'd been tempted to call Relena, who'd been getting impatient with his slow progress, but he wanted some nice, juicy photos first. He wanted to see Relena's face when he showed them to her. He felt all giddy inside just thinking about it.

But first, he needed to find out more about this Duo Maxwell. He knew from asking around about Une Maxwell before that he and his sister-in-law did not teach at the school on weekends. Perhaps it was time for him to sign up for some dance lessons - and learn about the pretty young dance teacher in the process.

He waited until the following Saturday when he knew neither Duo, Une, nor Heero would be at the school. He took Howard with him again. The old man may be slightly off his rocker, but Milliardo had to admit, he did know his stuff when it came to dancing.

They stood near the reception area, watching the weekend class practice their steps. Howard, dressed in one of his ever-present Hawaiian shirts, hummed along with the music and danced in place.

"Ah, this takes me back," he said as he watched the couples dance gracefully by.

"You really enjoyed dancing in your younger days didn't you, Uncle?"

"My younger days? I _still_ enjoy it, Zechs. Once you get dance in your soul, it never leaves you." He waved at one of the young women who smiled back at him. It never ceased to amaze Milliardo how women seemed to flock to his Uncle. Granted, the man could be utterly charming, but he just didn't seem to be the type of person one would expect to attract women young enough to be his granddaughters.

The young woman gestured for Howard to join her. "I think I'll give these old legs a whirl. You don't need me at the moment do you?"

Milliardo laughed. "No, Uncle. I can handle things from here."

He watched in amusement as Howard danced his way over to the girl, twirled her around, and took off at a dizzying speed around the dance floor.

"Excuse me? May I help you?"

Milliardo turned towards the voice addressing him... and froze. The woman standing before him was a vision. Tall, slender, mostly short hair with one long strand falling across one eye... Milliardo felt his mouth go dry as he tried to speak.

"Ah... I came to sign up... for dance lessons that is. If you have room," he stammered.

The woman smiled indulgently. "Have you had any experience?"

"No. Only what my uncle has told me of it," he replied nodding in Howard's direction. The woman turned to look at the older man appreciatively. "He's quite a dancer. Has he had formal training?"

"I... I don't know."

"Well, all our beginner's classes are full, but we may be able to squeeze you in. What days are good for you?"

"S-saturdays." He didn't understand why he felt like a teenager again.

She smiled at him sweetly. "Beginner's classes begin at four. Is that all right with you?"

"Perfectly."

"Good. My name is Lucrezia Noin. I'm the teacher on the weekends."

Lucrezia Noin. What a beautiful name. "Milliardo Peacecraft. It is a pleasure to meet you," he said, smiling along with her. Suddenly, taking dance lessons didn't seem too bad. With teachers like these, he could understand why Heero enjoyed it so much.

Yes, things were definitely looking up.

* * *

Heero started his training for the competition the following Wednesday after their regular class. Hilde breezed through the glass door wearing a white dress and red carnations in her hair. She twirled over to Une and struck a melodramatic pose.

"You look fit as a fiddle," Une commented, beaming at the girl.

"Ahhh, I'm full of energy and raring to go!" Hilde exclaimed happily.

Wufei watched Hilde twirl around with one of the other dancers still in the studio. "Yuy, you're either a brave man or you've got some strange tastes."

Heero shot the Chinese man a look as Hilde walked over to him. "Look, I don't know what Une-sensei said to you. But I don't want your sympathy, okay?" she said, glaring at him.

Une walked up and laid a hand on Hilde's shoulder. "Stop being so defensive," she admonished the girl. "He agreed because Duo asked him to do it."

Heero stared incredulously at the tall dancer. Une looked at him over Hilde's head and winked. "You hardly need his sympathy, Hilde-san."

Hilde turned and smirked at Heero. "I guessed as much."

"Are you ready? Let's begin," Une said as she ushered them onto the dance floor. Heero glanced up to see Duo staring out the window again. His heart did a little flip-flop before Une caught his attention. "We'll need to do the waltz and the quick-step. Plus the rumba and the paso doble. Dance them in that order."

Heero nodded and took his position opposite Hilde.

"First, the waltz."

The music began and Heero reached for Hilde's hand. They both stepped toward each other at the same time, causing Heero to almost lose his balance. He waited for the music cue, then stepped forward. His steps were conservative, but Heero was feeling nervous. Suddenly, he felt Hilde take charge. She led him into a turn which he stumbled through, causing him to lose his timing. Hilde dropped his hands in disgust.

"Oy! If you don't lead it's hopeless!" she admonished him. Heero mumbled an apology.

"Let's try the quick-step," Une said gently.

Again Heero took his place with Hilde. The music started, and Heero took off with the basic steps of the dance. This time he tried to be a little more daring, but ended up stepping on Hilde's foot.

"Ow!" Hilde cried out, hopping on one foot.

"Heero-san, just relax and feel the music," Une said as she changed the CD. "Let's try the rumba next."

Heero swallowed nervously. The rumba was one dance he was really unsure about. He didn't feel comfortable with the arm movements that went along with the steps. The rumba always made him feel... silly. The music started. Hilde started dancing. Heero tried to follow, but he knew his movements were wooden and stiff. They only got a few bars into the music before Hilde dropped his hands, shaking her head and sighing dramatically. Heero flushed with embarrassment. He glanced over at Duo to see the young man watching with an unreadable expression on his face.

"DOn't worry, Hilde. We'll work on the rumba. Now let's try the paso doble," Une said.

Heero stared at Une. The tall dancer widened her eyes as she remembered. "Oh. We haven't covered that one yet, have we?"

"No," Heero answered.

Hilde's eyes grew round as she turned to look at Une. "You've got to be joking!"

Une smiled at Hilde as if to reassure her. "Don't worry Hilde! There will be plenty of time to work on everything. I just wanted to see you two paired together. We'll stick to the modern dances today."

"Fine," Heero said, somewhat relieved. He took a deep breath and reached out to Hilde. The girl looked at him, frowning. Stamping her foot, she turned her back on Heero, pouting. Heero looked at Une, not sure what to do. Une simply sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Hilde, getting ready for this competition will take a lot of work. But we can do it. You and Heero match each other well. I promise you, things will work out," she said to the short-haired girl. "Now, shall we resume?"

Hilde turned to look at Heero. Rolling her eyes, she reached out her hand to the Japanese man. "Let's get started, lover boy," she said as she waited for the music to begin.

Heero felt himself flush. Cringing inwardly, he could tell it was going to be a long three months. And as he readied himself for the waltz, he could feel Duo's violet gaze watching him intently. Yes, a long three months indeed.

tbc...


	8. VII: Samba

VII : Samba 

"That's it. Heero, don't let your arms go limp. Good. Now side-chassé... Hilde! Posture! And the running finish..." Heero was breathing heavily from exertion as he and Hilde glided across the floor, listening to Une's directions. He twirled Hilde around one last time before the sweeping finish. But his leg muscles gave out at the last moment, sending both him and the girl to the floor.

"Ouch!" Hilde exclaimed, rubbing her bottom.

"Sorry, Hilde," Heero apologized, helping her off the floor.

"It's okay. I'm tired too. I need a drink. Would you like one?"

"Sure. Thanks."

"Une-sensei, I'm going to run down to the corner market to get some Chinese tea. Would you like one?"

"No thank you," the tall dancer declined politely, before turning back to Heero.

Hilde grabbed her purse and was heading for the door when a dark figure lurking just outside caused her to yelp in surprise. Heero and Une turned to see Wufei open the door, glaring at Hilde. "What are you screaming at, woman!"

"Why were you lurking outside like a criminal?" Hilde shot back.

"Une asked me to come."

"Ah, Wufei. Thank you for coming down here on such short notice. I have a favor to ask of you."

The Chinese man looked at Une suspiciously. "Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

"Wufei, I wanted to ask you if you'd consider being Hilde's partner for the rumba and paso doble portions of the competition. I mean no disrespect to you, Heero, but you're stronger on the modern dances. Wufei, you've shown an affinity to the Latin dances. I thought with two partners, we could concentrate on your strong points, rather than playing catch up with your weaker ones."

"You want me to dance with _him_?" Hilde complained loudly. "I'd rather take my chances with Heero."

"Hilde," Une admonished gently, "Heero's rumba still needs a lot of work. He _will_ get better in time, but time may be something we don't have. Please consider dancing with Wufei."

Heero watched, somewhat amused, as Hilde and Wufei stared each other down. Finally Hilde rolled her eyes and put threw her hands in the air in defeat. "Fine. Whatever. I'll dance with him."

"Excellent!" Une said, clapping her hands.

"'Neesan?" Duo asked as he came up to the group. "I'm heading home for the night, unless you need anything."

"Actually, Duo-chan, are you busy tonight?"

Duo cocked his head at his sister-in-law. "Not particularly. Why?"

"Would you mind working with Heero for a while? I want to watch these two practice their rumba."

Duo glanced at Heero, his face turning pink, before nodding his head. "All right."

Heero felt the warm fuzzies he got whenever he was around the young man creep through his body. As Duo motioned him to the opposite end of the room, Heero felt his mouth go dry and his palms turn clammy. His reactions surprised him. He hadn't been _this_ nervous the first time he'd danced with Duo... then again, last time, Duo hadn't kissed him yet either. And he knew his own presence was affecting Duo, since the young American kept blushing every time he looked at him.

"Let's work on your waltz," the violet-eyed dancer said softly as he took his position. Heero could feel himself tremble as he took Duo's hand. Duo counted under his breath to set the pace. When it was his cue, Heero stepped forward, twirling them around the dance floor. After a few moments, Duo stopped them and brought them back into their original position.

"You're still hesitating on the turns," the young dancer told him as he brought his arms up. "Let's try it again."

For the next hour he and Duo practiced the waltz. As the minutes passed, Heero became less aware of his proximity to the beautiful dancer and concentrated more on the dance. The competition was in a little over two months. He had to be ready.

The lesson was over before he realized it. Hilde and Wufei were now speaking civilized to each other, though every once in a while they would shoot nasty glances at the other. Still, it seemed to be working out. Une had high hopes for the two.

Heero bade Duo and Une good night, his eyes lingering on the young man. Wufei and Hilde waved to him as they walked down the street. They didn't need to catch the train like Heero did. He climbed wearily up the steps, pleasantly surprised to find the platform empty. He was tired from dancing, but couldn't help but practice his steps as he waited for his train. As he came out of a turn, a movement from the dance studio window caught his eye. Raising his head, he saw Duo standing at the window, watching him intently. He smiled at the young man who hesitantly smiled back before closing the window and drawing the shades. Heero felt a warm flush flow through him. His attraction for the braided dancer grew deeper every day. With a heavy heart, he boarded the train as it pulled to a stop at the station. Yes, he was attracted to him. But he was still married. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do.

* * *

Milliardo cursed as the phone rang, startling him from the almost trance-like state he had put himself in as he practiced his dancing. It had been three weeks since he started his lessons, and he couldn't remember ever having as much fun as he was having now. Of course, his dance teacher might have had something to do with it... but he found he was really enjoying the class. Uncle Howard had been right. Dancing was fun.

And the fact that Lucrezia has agreed to join him for dinner that evening was even better.

The phone rang again. Whoever it was was persistent to say the least. Milliardo decided to answer it rather than listen to the shrill sound of the bell.

"Yes?" he said curtly into the phone.

"Milliardo. Why haven't you called?" came the annoyingly shrill voice of his sister on the other end of the line.

The platinum-haired man sighed in annoyance. "What do you want, Relena?"

"I want you to tell me what Heero is up to! He's gone even longer now and I demand to know what's going on!"

"Have you tried asking him?"

"He'd just deny it," Relena insisted. "Besides, that's why I sent you to follow him. Have you found anything out yet?"

Milliardo hesitated. He desperately wanted to bring his stuck-up sister down off her high horse. But... something was holding him back. For the first time, he could understand how Heero felt... falling in love with dancing... falling in love with the dance teacher. How could he deny his brother-in-law the same feelings he was now experiencing? As much as he wanted to see Relena suffer, he couldn't do that to Heero. Not now. Not when he understood.

"Milliardo? Are you there?"

"Relena, I... don't have anything positive yet," he lied smoothly. "I may be on to something, but it'll take a little more time. Try to be patient."

Relena sighed. "Fine. But I want to hear something soon," she said as she broke the connection.

Milliardo placed the receiver down on the base before heading out of his study to look for some headache medicine. He'd figure out what to do about his sister later. Right now he had a dull ache in his temples he had to get rid of before he met Lucrezia at the restaurant. He hoped he had plenty extra strength stuff in his medicine cabinet. He had a feeling he'd need it before this mess with Relena was over.

* * *

Heero entered the dance studio the next evening in almost breathless anticipation. He wondered if Duo would be working with him again. He hoped so. He felt so much better about his dancing when the American was in his arms... as if he were lighter than air as he guided across the floor.

His heart almost sank when he walked in to the studio to see only Hilde and Wufei dancing under Une's watchful eye. As soon as she saw him, however, she hurried over.

"Heero," she said, smiling, "tonight you're going to start choosing a routine for the dances you'll be performing with Hilde."

Heero looked perplexed. Choosing a routine? He had no idea how to go about doing that, and voiced his concerns to the tall dancer.

"Don't worry, Heero. Duo-chan will be here in a moment to help you." At that moment the door swung open to admit the beautiful dancer.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he said cheerfully as he walked over. Turning to Heero he added, "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

Duo shot a look at his sister-in-law. "You didn't tell him?"

"I was about to when you came in. Heero, I want you to go with Duo to our home. We have videos of past competitions I want you to take a look at and see what you'd like to do."

"You don't mind, do you?" Duo asked shyly.

Mind? Of _course_ Heero didn't mind. His heart hammered away in his chest as he shook his head. He was going home with Duo... alone. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe. Forcing himself to calm down, he slowly brought his body under control. Nothing was going to happen. They were only going to Duo's home to work on the dances. That was all. He could handle that.

He left the studio with the young man in tow. As they walked, Duo chatted aimlessly about past competitions and what moves would impress the judges. Heero said very little as he watched Duo out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but feel happy. The American had a light in his eyes that he hadn't seen before. Just as dancing seemed to be bringing life back into his world, training for the upcoming competition seemed to be reenergizing Duo.

The walk to Duo's house was a short one. The long-haired dancer ushered him inside, gesturing for Heero to follow him up the stairs. Heero expected to see bedrooms and maybe a sitting room on the second floor, but when he reached the top of the stairs, his eyes grew wide in amazement. The second floor was one big open room. Not nearly as large as the dance studio, but big enough to dance in without running into the walls every few feet. Like the studio, mirrors lined the wall. Duo smiled at Heero's stunned expression and made a beeline to the entertainment center at the far end of the room.

"Solo had this room built for Une as a wedding present," he said, smiling wistfully.

"It's amazing," Heero breathed in awe. The room was truly the centerpiece of the house. "Where do you sleep?" he joked, then immediately turned red as he realized what the question implied.

Duo blushed as well. "The bedrooms are downstairs at the back. They're a bit small, but it's worth it to have this space up here." He threw a couple of large pillows onto the floor in front of the television. He motioned for Heero to have a seat as he popped a video into the VCR.

For the next hour, he and Duo watched tapes of past competitions, discussing various steps and turns, what to do to impress the judges... what _not_ to do to impress the judges. Heero was amazed at how much more there was to dance competitions other than the actual dancing. He'd feel nervous if it weren't for the young man sitting beside him. With Duo supporting him, he felt like he could conquer the world.

Duo was about to put in another tape when the phone rang. Excusing himself, he hopped up and ran downstairs to answer it. Heero amused himself by skimming through the Maxwells's record collection, and by thinking of how amazing Duo had looked in some of those videos. He_ had_ been young when he'd started. But he had talent. Even an amateur like Heero could see that. Again he wondered why Duo had quit dancing professionally. He figured it had something to do with why the braided dancer seemed detached from the world... why the light seemed to be missing from his eyes.

A loud voice from downstairs broke his reverie. He recognized the voice to be Duo's, and he seemed to be shouting at someone. Concerned, he raced down the stairs and into the kitchen just in time to see Duo slam the phone onto the hook. The violet-eyed youth was trembling and the haunted look was back in his eyes.

"Duo? Are you alright?"

"No. I need a drink." His voice shook with emotion as he reached for a glass on the counter, then turned to rummage around in a cabinet until he found a bottle of brandy. Pouring himself a liberal amount, he tipped the glass to his lips and downed the liquid in one shot.

"What's wrong?"

"Treize. That manipulative bastard!" Duo said angrily.

Heero felt an unfamiliar surge of jealousy and anger coupled with an overwhelming urge of protectiveness towards Duo at the mention of Treize's name. "What did he want?" he asked coldly.

"He wants me back. To dance under his school's name. To bring him prestige and honor," Duo spat out the words bitterly. "That man has no sense of honor! After what he did..." He trailed off to pour himself another drink.

Heero reached passed him to grab another glass. Duo poured some brandy into it and refilled his own.

"Duo, please... tell me what's wrong."

The beautiful dancer looked at him for a long moment before shrugging his shoulders in defeat. "Let's go sit down. It's kind of a long story."

They went into the living room and sat down on the small sofa. Duo curled his legs under him and nursed his drink for a moment before he started to speak.

"Remember when you asked me if I had ever made it to Blackpool and I said I had?" Heero nodded. "Well, that's not entirely accurate. I qualified for Blackpool but I never danced there." He took another long drink. "I suppose I should begin at the beginning.

"After my parents and Solo died, I threw myself into dancing. It was my way of grieving, I guess. Une tried to teach me, but she was dealing with some serious grief of her own. So she enrolled me in the Khushrenada School of Dancing. It was a very prestigious school with an impressive history. I felt so lucky to have been accepted... and to have Treize Khushrenada himself as my teacher. I was thirteen, almost fourteen, and very impressionable for my age. Needless to say, I believed every word that came out of his mouth. When he told me I showed real promise as a dancer, I believed him. When he told me I was beautiful, I believed him. When he told me he loved me... I believed him. What a fool I was."

Heero said nothing, simply listening.

"He filled my head with empty promises and hollow declarations of love and I _believed_ everything he told me! I was a naïve teenager who'd lost almost everyone I'd ever loved. I was desperate for affection. When Treize said he loved me, I thought I loved him back. I let him into my bed thinking I'd found someone to love me, someone to fill the empty places in my heart. I should have known better.

"Treize was an excellent teacher, I'll give him that much. I rose through the levels of JADA at a dizzying pace with my partner, Dorothy. She was a couple of years older than me and another of Treize's star pupils. I didn't like her very much but we worked well as a team. Then we got the amazing news. We'd qualified for Blackpool. We were going to be representing Japan in an international competition.

"I was just shy of my eighteenth birthday when we went to England. Treize and I had been 'together' for a little over two years. And I, in my dazzling foolishness, thought we'd be together forever."

Duo stopped, driking a good portion of the brandy in his glass before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"The night before the quarter-finals, I realized I had left my dancing shoes in Dorothy's room. I walked down the hall to her room, hoping she hadn't gone to bed yet. I raised my hand to knock on her door when I noticed it was open. I heard a moan coming from within, so I pushed open the door to make sure she was all right. Instead I found her and Treize... together... naked... on the bed... well, I'm sure you can imagine what they were doing. Treize looked up from where he was bending over Dorothy's back, and... and instead of jumping up and trying to explain that it was just a mistake and it would never happen again... he just smiled at me. He smiled at me and kept... kept at it.

"I didn't say a word. I just turned around, shut the door, and walked away. Literally. I left my things, and walked out. I caught the next flight back to Japan. I didn't let myself break down until I got home."

He looked up at Heero quickly before looking away again.

"I locked myself in my room for days. I felt angry, betrayed. All I'd wanted was someone to love me, someone to protect me like that dancer had protected his partner all those years ago. I thought I had found it in Treize, but he had just been using me, using my talent and my body for his own selfish purposes. When I finally realized that, I broke down and told Une the whole sordid story. She was mad, not at me but at herself for being so wrapped up in her grief that she had missed what was going on. I tried to tell her it wasn't her fault, and she tried to tell me that Treize wasn't my fault. We were both a mess, but we got through it somehow. We had each other. She shook off her grief and decided to open a dance school, something she'd always wanted to do. And I, having irrevocably severed my ties to Treize and his school, decided to help her. And I've been there ever since."

Heero stared at Duo for a long moment. Again, he was filled with conflicting emotions. Should he run out and throttle Treize Khushrenada within an inch of his life for hurting Duo, or should he wrap his arms around the fragile-looking youth and hold him close? Sadly, he couldn't bring himself to do either one.

"What happened to Treize after you left?" he asked, watching as Duo poured himself another glass of brandy.

"He wasn't too happy with me. I'd embarrassed him and his reputation by walking out like that. At first, he tried harassing me... calling me a worthless, spoiled child. Then he tried to slander my reputation by telling everyone _I_ had seduced _him_. Une put a stop to that. At one of the regional meets, in front of God and everyone, she told him where he could go and what he could do with himself when he got there. Fortunately, no one believed his lies. He'd been known to do this kind of thing before... seduce his students then spread stories about them when they walked away. Then... he stopped. We didn't hear any more from him."

"Why is he bothering you now?"

"Une is a well respected member of the dancing community. When word got around about what he did to me, enrollment at his school dropped. All of his star dancers went elsewhere. He needs someone to help him attract students, and for some insane reason, he's picked me."

"But you won't do it."

"No. I won't. I'm not going to fall into his trap again."

Heero watched Duo with a sense of pride. He knew too many people who, when faced with as much pain and tragedy as the young man had, would grab at any sort of attention that came along like a lifeline. The fact that Duo hadn't repeated his mistakes showed him that the young man had a strong heart. It was just one more thing that drew him to Duo... this violet-eyed dancer that had captured his heart.

Duo put his glass down on one of the end tables and stood up. He wobbled on his feet for a moment before Heero hopped up to steady him.

"Thanks. Guess I shouldn't have had that last glass," Duo said jokingly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Now come on. Let's go try out some of those steps I was showing you." He grabbed Heero's hand and dragged him back upstairs.

For the next hour, Duo endeavored to show Heero some steps that would impress the judges. When Heero repeatedly missed one, Duo threw his hands up in frustration.

"No, no, no! Your right foot needs to go forward and _then_ to the right. One tiny error can cause you to lose as much as ten points! You have to get the steps_ exactly_ right!"

Heero stopped to look at Duo, panting in exertion. The long-haired dancer was clutching the end of his braid in frustration, his shoulders tense. Duo looked more tired than he did. They needed a break. He was about to suggest one when he remembered something Une had told him.

_'Dance is more than just the steps. Feel the music and just dance for the sheer joy.'_

"Duo, do you ever dance just for fun?"

The American looked at him in puzzlement. "Fun? Dance is my life. It's a demanding mistress and something I've dedicated my entire being to."

"So in other words, no."

"I don't understand."

Heero sighed. He didn't have the words to explain. Glancing over at the stereo system, he had an idea. He walked over and began looking through the record collection. Knowing Une, she'd have it here somewhere.

"What are you doing?" Duo asked as he came up behind him.

Heero found what he was looking for: _The King and I_ soundtrack. Duo raised an eyebrow as Heero placed it on the turntable.

"Come here," he told the braided boy as the familiar strains of "Shall We Dance?" filled the air. Taking Duo's hands as Une had taken his, he pulled the beautiful dancer across the dance floor. Around and around they skipped to the music. Duo tried to pull away but Heero wouldn't let him. Heero twirled the young man around at a dizzying pace, making up steps as he went. Gradually Duo began to relax, eventually even smiling. When Heero picked him up and whirled him around, he threw his head back and laughed. It was the most beautiful sound Heero had ever heard. They skipped back in the other direction, Duo laughing in wonderment, when Heero tripped over one of the cushions they had been using earlier to sit on. They tumbled to the ground with Duo landing on top of Heero, still laughing.

Heero, too, was grinning like an idiot. He had gotten the sullen boy to actually enjoy himself. And his laughter! The sound of it filled him with complete and utter joy. He couldn't explain it. And looking up into those laughing violet eyes, he didn't want to.

Slowly he became aware of Duo's body pressed against his. His body tightened in reaction as he stared up into the American's flushed face. Duo was looking down at him in wide-eyed wonderment. They held each other's gaze for a long, long moment. He heard Duo's sharp intake of air and saw his lips part slightly. Slowly their faces gravitated toward one another. Their lips brushed lightly together. Heero could taste Duo's sweet breath and went in for more.

This time he pressed his mouth more firmly against Duo's. His arms involuntarily wrapped themselves around the lithe body lying on top of him. One hand reached up and buried itself in his loosely braided hair. Duo's eyes fluttered closed as his hands clenched the front of Heero's shirt. The American made a little mewling sound in the back of his throat, causing Heero's blood to stir. Effortlessly he flipped them so Duo was now lying half beneath Heero's well-muscled physique. Violet eyes opened wide as Heero reversed their positions, only to close again as the Japanese man swooped down for another taste.

This time Heero ran his tongue along Duo's bottom lip as if asking permission to enter. Duo acquiesced, opening his mouth just enough for Heero to slip inside. Their tongues moved lazily against each other at first, simply getting used to each other's unique taste. But as the moment progressed, the kiss grew more heated. Heero's body quickened as their lips danced together. He moved one hand down to clutch at Duo's hip, molding the younger boy closer to his body as their mouths moved together in a lazy waltz of lips, tongue and teeth.

Heero didn't know how long they lay there, tasting and caressing each other. He would have been content to stay on those cushions with Duo all night, but the chiming of a clock from somewhere within the house snapped him out of his lust-filled haze. He broke off the kiss, breathing heavily. As he stared down into Duo's hazy violet eyes, he felt a surge of guilt run through him. There he was, lying on a pile of cushions with one of the most beautiful creatures he'd ever laid eyes on... and he was married. He had to tell Duo. He deserved to know the truth. But looking down into Duo's flushed face, he couldn't do it. He couldn't add to the young man's pain.

Heero leaned down to rest his forehead against Duo's, their hair mingling together. "I should go," he whispered softly.

Violet eyes looked at him with sadness. "Do you have to?" One delicate hand reached up to run down Heero's face.

"I... yes." Heero swallowed hard. He didn't want to leave. "It's late."

Duo reached up and kissed him again before nodding sadly and pushing the taller man off him to sit up. Heero smoothed chestnut bangs out of the young dancer's heart-shaped face. Silently he stood, helping Duo to his feet. Hand in hand they walked down stairs to the door.

"Heero," began Duo as the Japanese man was putting on his jacket, "tomorrow night, after class, do you think... I mean, would you like to have dinner together?"

Heero stared down at the smaller boy. "I'd love to," he replied before he could stop to think about it.

Duo's eyes lit up. "Great! So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow evening."

"I'm looking forward to it," Heero said as Duo opened the door for him.

Both young men stepped outside, Duo still clutching tightly to Heero's hand. As he stepped off the porch, Heero tried to disentangle his hand from Duo's. But the young dancer wouldn't let go. His eyes locked with Duo's. He surged back up the steps to steal one last, passion-filled kiss from the American's sweet, sweet lips before breaking away, his eyes promising more later.

He stumbled down the steps and through the small iron gate that led to the sidewalk. He turned and walked down the street, glancing behind him every few steps.

Duo stayed on the porch, watching him until he walked out of sight.

* * *

Treize stepped out of the shadows, eyes narrowing as he watched the two young men kiss on the porch. Heero Yuy. He'd learned the Japanese man's name after the incident in the dance hall. Idly he fingered the sling holding his dislocated arm in place. He held an intense hatred for the man who had humiliated him. And now Duo, the little slut, was fucking him. Well, not for long. He needed Duo to dance for his school. And absolutely _no_ one was going to keep him from making that happen.

It was time he found out all he could about this Heero Yuy.

tbc...


	9. VIII: Cha Cha

VIII : Cha-cha-cha 

Heero clutched tightly at the hand strap dangling from the ceiling as the train shuddered along the tracks. He stared out the window, marveling at how beautiful the city looked at night. He smirked at the irony. A few months ago he would have found no joy in watching the glittering lights of the city rush by. But since meeting Duo and learning to dance, he began to find happiness in even the simplest things. Since the long-haired American had danced his way into Heero's life, he'd found joy in living again - something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

And the last few weeks... oh, the last few weeks had been almost like a dream. 'If it's a dream, I hope I never wake up,' Heero thought as he moved aside to let someone pass. Ever since the night they'd first kissed, Heero and Duo had spent every possible moment together, going on secret dates, grabbing stolen kisses on stairways and in alleyways... and in Duo's upstairs dance room. Heero smiled as he remembered their shared moments in the upstairs room, dancing, kissing... touching.

He swallowed hard as he thought about what had transpired in that room two nights ago. They'd been dancing and drinking... and then Duo had blushed at something Heero had said. Heero, feeling rather hazy from the alcohol, had been overcome by how beautiful the American looked when he blushed. He'd drawn the lithe dancer to him, thrusting his hands into the loosely braided hair, and attacked Duo's mouth with his own.

Perhaps it had been the brandy, or perhaps he had simply been tired of denying himself the pleasure of tasting Duo's skin - whatever it was, the kiss had escalated until Heero had pushed the young dancer down to the floor, unbuttoning the loose shirt Duo had been wearing. He'd slid the garment off one creamy shoulder and kissed his way down Duo's swan-like neck. The violet-eyed boy had tasted so sweet, his groin ached just thinking about it. Hurriedly, he moved his briefcase in front of himself so he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of everyone on the train.

They'd come so close to making love that night. Heero knew he wouldn't have stopped himself if Une hadn't come home a few minutes later. He chuckled silently to himself as he remembered their panicked scramble to get off the floor and straighten Duo's clothing before she came up the stairs. Of course, it hadn't seemed quite so funny at the time...

Heero sighed. In a way, he was glad Une had interrupted them. It wasn't that he didn't want to make love to Duo - on the contrary, he wanted to, _very_ much - but he was still feeling guilty for not telling the boy he was married. He wasn't exactly lying to Duo, but he still felt like a total heel for hiding the truth. But every time he gathered up his courage to tell him, one look from those wide, expressive violet eyes and he was lost. He remembered all the pain Duo had experienced in his short life, and he could not bring himself to add to it. He would not allow himself to bring sadness to those eyes he loved so much.

Those eyes - Heero had never seen so much life in them. Hilde too, who had known Duo for a long time, had remarked on the difference. The boy didn't seem so sullen anymore. He smiled a lot more often, and he no longer spent time gazing sadly out the dance studio window. He had changed, definitely for the better. He seemed stronger and more confident in himself and in the people around him. And Heero was glad for whatever part he had played in helping Duo believe in himself.

The train ground to a halt, and Heero threaded his way through the crush of bodies to get off. He walked down the stairs of the platform to the street, suddenly feeling nervous. He hadn't seen Duo since the night in the upstairs room, and he was suddenly afraid of how the boy would react to him after their aborted attempt at making love.

He crossed the street and was about to turn to go up the flight of stairs that led up to the studio, when a large body bumped into him. Heero moved aside, ready to apologize, when he recognized the man. It was the 'groping hands guy' as Duo had called him once. Tanaka. As the man shoved by him, limping, Heero noticed his face was red in anger. From the way the man was grinding his teeth in suppressed rage, Heero could surmise that something had happened. And he'd been coming from the direction of the dance studio.

Imagining all sorts of horrors that could have befallen the American dancer at the hands of the enraged man, Heero took the steps up to the studio two at a time. He burst through the door and quickly took in the surroundings. Wufei and Trowa were standing nearby with unreadable expressions on their faces. Quatre and Hilde were on their knees in front of Duo, who was sitting on one of the benches with his face buried in his hands. The young dancer's shoulders were shaking violently. The urge to run over to the American and take him in his arms overrode his urge to go after Tanaka and pound his face into the pavement for daring to hurt his Duo.

He hurried over to where Duo was sitting, unceremoniously shoving Quatre out of the way. He reached out slowly so as not to alarm Duo and brushed chestnut bangs away from the boy's face.

"Duo? Are you alright?" he asked, fear pooling in his gut.

The braided boy looked up... and laughed. Heero sat back on his heels, stunned and somewhat embarrassed. Duo hadn't been crying... he'd been _laughing_. Looking around, he could also see the amusement in Quatre's and Hilde's eyes.

"Anyone care to tell me what happened," he asked flatly, "or am I not allowed in on the joke?"

"Oh, Heero! You should have seen it," Hilde said, standing up. "The look on Tanaka-san's face was too priceless!"

"I wish I'd had a camera," Quatre joked, holding his sides from laughing so much.

"Me too!" Duo exclaimed as he gasped for air. "I would have had it framed and put on the wall."

"Will someone _please_ tell me what's going on?" Heero asked feeling very confused.

"Ah, Heero, well, Duo was giving Tanaka-san his lesson as usual," Hilde began. "And as usual, the guy's hands were all over the place."

Heero looked at Duo.

"I couldn't take it anymore," Duo told him, grinning. "I told him that he either had to keep his hands where I out them or he could leave."

"That's when the pig really started to get fresh, telling Duo to stop being coy, that he knew what Duo _really_ wanted."

Heero once again felt a surge of anger wash through him. "Didn't any of you guys stop him?" he asked them accusingly.

"We'd just walked in the door when it happened," Trowa explained. "I was going to say something, but then, Duo pushed Tanaka away and told him to leave."

Hilde snorted. "That's the polite way of saying it."

Heero looked back at Duo. "What happened?"

"He touched me somewhere I didn't want to be touched, so I kneed him in a place he didn't want to be kneed."

"In other words, he grabbed Duo's ass, and Duo kicked him in the balls," Hilde said, still giggling.

"Hilde!" Duo exclaimed, flushing at the girl's straightforward mannerisms.

"It's true, Duo! And about time too," she said seriously, looking into his eyes. "Une-sensei and I had been worried about you. You've never stuck up for yourself. Do you know how it hurt us to sit back and watch that man paw you every time he came around?"

"Why didn' you ever say anything?" Duo asked.

"Because, Duo-chan, you would have told us to stay out of your business, that you could handle it even though we knew you wouldn't," Une said gently as she walked up to them. Heero hadn't even been aware that the tall dancer was even there. "You had to stand up for yourself."

"Our Duo's a changed man, sensei," Hilde teased, winking at the braided dancer. "All grown up and fighting off dirty old men."

"Hilde!" Duo protested again, flushing. Heero fought off the urge to jump the American right there. Duo really was _too_ adorable when he blushed.

"Well, now that we have gotten the unpleasantness out of the way, shall we get started?" Une asked, looking at him.

Heero nodded, then looked at Quatre and Trowa. His brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you two doing here? It's not Wednesday."

Quatre grinned. "We're here to pick up a few pointers. Trowa's entering the competition too."

"That's great!" Hilde exclaimed, clapping her hands. Then she frowned. "But... you can't be his partner..."

A pained look passed over Quatre's face for a brief moment. "I know. But we've recruited Trowa's sister, Catherine, for the competition. She's a gymnast, but she can dance really well. And Trowa wants a chance to test out his new skills." He flashed them a grin. "I keep telling him he doesn't have to prove anything, but he insists."

"I think it would be fun, mi amore," Trowa said softly, giving his small lover a squeeze. "And with you rooting for me in the audience, I know I'll do my best. I want to make you proud of me, love."

"You already have, Trowa," Quatre said softly, looking deep into the taller man's eyes.

Heero fought down a surge of jealousy. Not over Quatre, but over what he and Trowa had: an open and loving relationship. He would sell his soul to have that with Duo.

Hilde watched the two lovers and sighed dramatically. "Ahhh. Young love."

Duo looked at the girl. "You look pretty chipper today yourself, Hilde. What's going on with you."

To everyone's surprise, Hilde actually blushed and looked away coyly. "I've met someone."

"Oh wow, Hilde! That's great," Duo said cheerfully.

Hilde laughed and spun around in a circle. "It is! His name is Alex and... oh, he's dreamy." She turned abruptly to look at Duo sternly. "But he's mine and don't get any ideas!"

Duo laughed. "Don't worry. I don't think that'll be a problem, Hilde," he said, shooting a shy glance toward Heero.

Hilde looked at the two of them for a moment before a big, silly grin broke out on her face. "Ehhh... looks like I'm not the only one with a special someone in her life," she said, giving Heero a conspiratorial nudge and winking at him.

Heero felt a blind panic sweep through him as he glanced at the others. Quatre, Trowa and Wufei knew he was married. If they were to say anything to Duo before he could... Heero didn't want to think of what might happen. Fortunately the other three seemed to be listening intently to Une as she drew a chart on a nearby dry-erase board. Heero sighed in relief. That had been close. But it enforced his decision that needed to tell Duo and soon, before the violet-eyed boy heard it from the wrong person.

Une beckoned them over to the board, getting them back to business. "Listen carefully," she said, gesturing to her diagrams. "To win, you need to stand out and to dance well. With anywhere up to ten couples on the floor at once, you're lucky to get ten seconds from the judges. This is the basic quick-step format." She pointed to a spot on the oval shaped drawing. "You enter from here. Start with an initial sweep past the crowd... then alternating scissors, followed by a side-chassé. That should bring to about this point. Once there, change direction to a running finish and natural turn..."

They listened to Une map out their routine for several minutes before it was time to try in person. Trowa used Quatre to practice on while Heero worked with Hilde. They did the dance over and over until at last, with a sweeping finish, everyone in the room burst into applause. Duo ran up and took one of Heero's and Hilde's hands in his own.

"You did it!" he exclaimed, eyes bright with excitement.

"Don't get too excited," Une admonished them. "We'll need to work on that repeatedly until you feel like you could do it in your sleep. But take a break for now. Grab something to drink, and I'll work with Hilde and Wufei in a few minutes. Heero, we'll map out your waltz routine next time."

Heero nodded, grateful for the break. As good a shape as he was in, dancing still made him work up a sweat. Quatre and Trowa moved to the far end of the room to work on Trowa's routine while he sat down to watch Une instruct Hilde and Wufei. So engrossed was he at watching the two strong-willed dancers battle for control during their rumba, he didn't see Duo sit down next to him until he felt a pair of eyes staring holes in him.

Heero felt the familiar warmth creep through his body as he looked at Duo. "What?"

The American gave him a cheeky grin. "Since the other two are busy, why not work with me for a while."

Heero nodded mutely. He'd have to exercise all of his self-control with Duo in his arms. Just looking at the boy kept reminding him of their last night together.

They walked to an unused corner of the dance floor and took their positions. Duo counted under his breath, giving Heero his cue. He stepped forward, reaching for the braided boy's hand... only to find himself being pushed away.

"No, no, no!" the American said, shaking his head. "That first step is so important! You're still hesitating. The leader must commit his whole body to convey to his partner the tone of the entire dance. A weak first step transmits nothing."

He turned them so that he was in the lead position. He raised his hands, allowing Heero to take them, then stepped forward. "See how that transmits nothing? It is important that your right side be flush against your partner." This time, he placed his hand at the small of Heero's back and pressed him forward so their bodies were touching. Heero fought down the reactions of his body at having Duo so close. Again, the young dancer stepped forward. This time, Heero could feel the difference. The step was more powerful. "Now you try."

They switched places again. This time Heero tried his best to mimic what Duo had done. He pulled the dancer to him so that their right sides were touching. He waited for Duo to count off his cue, then he stepped forward.

"Yes! That's it!" his beautiful partner cried out. "The first step dictates how the entire dance will go. Step forward with confidence and the rest of the dance will fall into place."

"Very good, Heero-san." Heero turned to see five pairs of eyes watching them. He flushed. He hadn't been aware they'd had an audience. Une smiled at him. "Now try it with Hilde."

Heero reluctantly dropped Duo's hands and moved to the short-haired girl. They took their positions across from each other, and Heero extended his arm. He and Hilde started to step toward one another, but Duo stopped them.

"No. Let her come to you, Heero. Then pull her into position."

Heero nodded. He listened as Duo counted off for them. He let Hilde step toward him as he extended his hand, drawing her into place. He held her close while waiting for the count, then stepped forward like Duo had shown him.

The step caused Hilde to arch her back, her legs almost straddling Heero's right one. As Heero stepped forward, Hilde threw her head back and let out a low, sensual moan. Heero was so startled he almost dropped the girl.

"Oh, Hilde." Une rolled her eyes as Hilde laughed.

"I'm sorry. But he's stiff as a board," she giggled, throwing a wink at Heero who was rapidly turning red. The Japanese man unconsciously clasped his hands in front of his crotch.

"Oh will you two be serious? The competition is in three weeks. We have to be ready!" Duo exclaimed, his voice slightly agitated.

Une laid her hand gently on the young man's shoulder. "We will be, Duo-chan. You need to lighten up and relax. Everything will be all right."

Duo sighed and nodded. "Sorry. Maybe I'm just tired."

"We all are. Why don't we call it a night?" his sister-in-law suggested.

Everyone agreed, and the group broke up for the night. As Heero was gathering his things, Duo came up to him and laid a gentle hand on his arm. "We don't have a lesson tomorrow, but I'd like us to keep practicing. Do you think you could spare the time?" the braided dancer asked shyly.

Heero's heart leapt at the opportunity at spending more time with Duo. He nodded. "Here?"

"No. Une's cousin teaches classes here on the weekend. Come to my house. Say about eight? We can have dinner first and then practice the waltz."

"Sounds good. Eight it is."

Duo offered him a brilliant smile before he turned and walked back to Une. Heero's heart melted as he watched the braided boy walk away. Then he realized what he had agreed to. Une worked at the dance hall on the weekends. He and Duo would be at his place alone. A wave of guilty pleasure swept through him. Sighing dejectedly, he knew he'd have to tell Duo about Relena tomorrow night. He couldn't bear to hurt the boy, but he deserved to know the truth. He only hoped Duo wouldn't hate him forever because of his little secret.

* * *

Saturday dawned cloudy and gray. Heero got up an hour early so he could sneak out of the house without having to deal with Relena. He knew she suspected something. He was hardly ever at home, and while she hadn't confronted him with her suspicions, she was watching him like a hawk when he was at home. It was unusual for her to remain silent about something she didn't like. It was almost as if she were biding her time, waiting for something.

He wearily climbed into the shower, yawning as he began to shampoo his hair. He hadn't gotten much sleep last night. Rather, he'd lain awake, tossing and turning over what to tell Duo. Sometime during the night he'd come to a decision. He realized how unhappy he'd been since his parents had died, how unhappy he'd been with Relena. It wasn't fair to either of them, being trapped in a loveless marriage. Although Relena was so deluded, she believed her obsession with him _was_ love. Still, they both deserved a chance at real happiness. It was something he wanted... no, something he _needed_. It was something he'd found in a certain long-haired, violet-eyed dancer.

So, as he lay restless in his solitary bed, he made his decision. He was going to ask for a divorce. Strangely, once he'd made up his mind, it was as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Relena wouldn't like it, but frankly, he didn't care anymore. He wanted to start living his own life, and he couldn't do that if he was still shackled to Relena. He'd wait until the competition was over, then contact a divorce lawyer. Then he could get on with his life.

It was a life he hoped would include Duo. He'd never been happier since he'd met the young dancer. As he'd lain awake, agonizing over his decision to leave Relena, there was one constant, one thought that he hung onto like a lifeline. He was completely, utterly, and hopelessly in love with Duo Maxwell. He'd been afraid to admit it; after all, he never expected to find happiness with another man. But it had happened. And just thinking of the dancer sent his heart flip-flopping in his chest. He loved him more than he ever thought he'd love anyone. And he hoped and prayed that Duo felt the same about him.

Heero quickly finished his shower and dressed, mindful that he wanted to look good for his dance lesson with Duo that night. He carefully dressed in a pair of tailored black slacks and a loose white shirt. He looked at his watch as he hurried out the door. Only eleven hours until he got to see Duo. He sighed. It was too long.

His day passed surprisingly quickly. He got his work done, and, when no one was looking, he spent the time drawing a diagram of their quick-step routine. He turned bright red when a coworker almost caught him practicing a turn in the restroom. He immediately chided himself. If he was too easily embarrassed over one person watching him dance, how could he stand a whole dance hall of people not only watching but _judging_ his dancing? A surge of panic swept through him, but he quickly squashed it. It was too late to back out now, and even if he wanted to, he would not disappoint Duo and Hilde like that. He could do it. He hoped.

Butterflies settled in his stomach as the workday came to an end. Even after weeks of going to Duo's house to work on the dancing, he still felt nervous. Especially tonight. Even though he'd decided to divorce Relena, he still owed it to Duo to tell him the truth.

The train ride to Duo's stop passed by in a haze. He wasn't even aware of walking the streets until he found himself in front of the Maxwell residence. Swallowing nervously, he ran his hand through his dark brown hair before ringing the doorbell.

The door opened, and Heero was struck dumb by the sight before him. Duo stood there, dressed in low, hip-hugging black jeans and a loose purple silk shirt that laced up in the front and matched his eyes perfectly. His hair was in its usual braid, but interwoven between the strands were large indigo and yellow violets. Duo smiled as he grabbed Heero's hand and pulled the Japanese man inside.

Their hands lingered together as Duo took Heero's briefcase and placed it on the floor. "I'm glad you came," he said softly as he pulled Heero further into the house.

Heero ran his thumb over the back of Duo's hand. "Thank you for inviting me."

The American blushed and gestured toward the stairs. "I thought we could eat upstairs. It's going to storm soon and the view from the windows is... spectacular."

The young dancer pulled Heero by his hand up the stairs, pushing him into the dance room. Heero stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Duo had in store for him. A large futon cushion lay in the middle of room. The lights were out, but several candles were placed around the room, their reflected light providing enough to see by. Placed around the cushion were several dished of food along with two fluted glasses and a bottle of wine.

"Duo," Heero said, his voice choking with emotion. "What's all this?"

Duo laughed shyly as he pulled Heero over to the cushion. "I wanted to surprise you. Please sit."

They both sat down, the cushion large enough to seat both of them comfortably. The American poured them each a glass of wine, kissing Heero as he handed him his glass.

"Duo, I... I don't know what to say." He could feel his breath catching in his throat. No one had ever done anything like this for him before. Suddenly he was afraid. Duo had gone to all this trouble for him, and he still had to tell him he was married. "Duo, I..."

Duo silenced him by popping a piece of fruit into his mouth. "Don't. Just let me pamper you for a while. This is my way of saying thank you... and of saying I'm sorry."

"_You're_ sorry? For what?" Heero asked as he picked up a rice ball.

"Sorry for... getting carried away with this dance competition," Duo explained as they ate. "It's just... every day I feel so alive. It's been a long time since I've felt this enthusiastic. It's a good feeling. I've even begun thinking about trying for Blackpool again. Up until just recently, I hadn't wanted to. But you came along and changed all that. Your spirit, your dedication... even after I was rude to you, you stuck with dancing."

Heero placed a finger on Duo's lips to silence him. He had a feeling he knew where this speech was going, and he couldn't let Duo confess his feelings until he had told him the truth.

"Duo I... I have a confession to make," he said hesitantly.

"What is it?"

Heero took a deep breath and looked into those large, expressive eyes. Those eyes seemed to pull him in until he wanted to drown in pools of violet. And suddenly... he couldn't do it. Duo's eyes were brimming with happiness. He couldn't break Duo's heart... not without breaking his own.

"Heero?" Duo asked him again, looking at him questioningly.

"I... I really felt like giving up after you told me not to dance for your sake," he covered quickly, cursing himself for being a coward. "But if I had, I would have been everything you accused me of. Of course it's true, that affection for you was what brought me to the class. But to be confronted with it was a shock. I felt like giving up. But I wanted to prove to you that it wasn't because of you. I'd said I was there to dance. But..."

"But?"

"No sooner did I decide to continue then I really began to like it. It gave me a sense of freedom I hadn't felt in... well, in a very long time."

Duo smiled. "I have a confession as well. I was watching you, too. From the window of the dance studio you can see the trains. I saw you practicing on the platform. It warmed my heart. After Blackpool I'd thought I'd never dance with my heart again. But then you arrived at the school and that all changed. And for that, I want to thank you."

Heero didn't know what to say. Instead, he smiled shyly at the American as the two continued to eat in silence, feeding each other the small finger foods Duo had lovingly prepared. When they were done, he helped Duo take the dishes downstairs. Refilling their wine glasses, Duo dragged Heero back upstairs. By then the storm that had been brewing all day was under way. The two stood at the window for a long moment, watching the rain lash at the glass and the lightning dance across the sky. Finally, Duo took both his and Heero's glasses and placed them on a small nearby table.

"Dance with me?" he asked softly.

Heero nodded and took Duo's hand. With his free hand, the dancer picked up a remote control and aimed it at the stereo. A sweet, lilting tune filled the air as Duo led the taller man onto the floor.

Heero held the smaller dancer close as they moved across the floor. For a long while they simply held each other as they swayed to the music. Then Duo looked up at him as lightning lit up the room. As he stared into those eyes, Heero knew he was lost. He raised on hand to run his fingers down the smooth skin of Duo's face. When he reached Duo's chin, he tilted the young man's head upward. Slowly he lowered his mouth, brushing lightly against Duo's lips. The American gasped softly, parting his lips as he clutched tightly to Heero's shirt. Heero, not wanting to waste the opportunity, swooped in again, sliding his tongue inside Duo's mouth. The young dancer tasted as sweet as the wine they'd had earlier. Lazily their tongues moved together in their own private rhythm. Neither one noticed when they'd stopped dancing. Their focus was purely on tasting and teasing one another with tongue and lips.

Heero ran his hands over the smooth silk at Duo's back. Lower they traveled until he grasped the firm, round globes of Duo's bottom and pulled him in tight. Both young men hissed as their groins came into contact, each suddenly very much aware of the other's arousal. Duo looked up into Heero's deep cobalt eyes that were glowing with passion.

"Heero," he whispered huskily, "make love to me?"

He wanted to say no. He didn't want to take that final step without telling Duo the truth. But looking down at Duo's flushed face, his violet eyes heavy with desire, Heero wanted nothing more than to make this beautiful creature his.

Wordlessly he nodded, taking Duo's mouth once again with his own. His heart pounded in his ears... or was it the thunder outside? He didn't know, nor did he care. All he knew was that the boy he loved was in his arms, warm and willing. And for now, that was enough.

That was enough.

tbc...


	10. XI: Tango

IX : Tango 

Thunder boomed to the beat of the music coming from the stereo. Lightning danced across the sky outside, reflecting off the mirrors on the walls like a strobe light. The scent of candle wax mixed with jasmine and violets wafted through the air in a delicious, heady combination. Indigo silk slid through his fingers like water. But Heero barely noticed these things. He was focused on the lips moving lazily under his and the warm body pressed tightly against him.

How long they stood there, swaying gently to the music, running their hands over cloth-covered bodies, Heero did not know. But as the minutes passed, their kisses became more heated, their caresses more urgent. The young man in Heero's arms rubbed himself sensually against his body. Heero had to restrain himself from throwing the American to the ground and ravaging him right then.

"Are you trying to tempt me?" he half-growled at the young dancer.

Violet eyes sparkled with mischief. "Maybe."

Heero smirked. Two could play this game.

As Duo pressed himself up for another kiss, Heero gently pushed him away.

"Heero?"

"Not like that, love. You should know how important the first step is," he said teasingly.

Duo cocked his head in confusion. He reached out for Heero again, only to find his hands pushed away once more.

"You're hesitating," the Japanese man said, walking slowly around the young dancer, stalking him with predatory eyes. He ran one finger down Duo's spine, causing the boy to shiver. He stepped up close behind the dancer, breathing in the scent of the violets braided into his chestnut hair. Heero nuzzled his ear, licking the outer shell and causing Duo to moan.

"The leader must commit his whole body to convey to his partner the tone of the entire dance," he whispered huskily into Duo's elfish ear, echoing the words the dancer has imparted to him the night before. "A weak first step transmits nothing."

He walked around until he was once again facing Duo. He bent his head and pressed his mouth to Duo's, slipping his tongue inside to war with the American's. Their mouths were the only parts of their bodies that touched. After a long moment, Heero pulled away. "See how that transmits nothing?"

"You... you call that nothing?" Duo asked breathlessly.

"It is important that your body be flush against your partner," Heero replied, hooking his fingers into the belt loops on Duo's black pants and pulling him close.

"Now that's not quite what I said... oh!" Duo gasped as Heero reached around and clasped his buttocks, pressing their groins together tightly.

"The first step dictates how the entire dance will go," Heero continued as he began a slow, sensual grind with his hips.

Duo's eyes fluttered closed. His head dropped back, exposing his slender throat to Heero's gaze. The Japanese man dipped his head to taste the sweet flesh at the base of Duo's neck while maintaining the torturous friction with his hips. Duo moaned low in the back of his throat and brought his hands up to bury them in Heero's dark brown hair. Pulling on it gently, he lifted Heero's head to reclaim his mouth.

Their tongues met almost violently. Heero thrust his into the warm cavern of Duo's mouth, gradually increasing rhythm with both tongue and hips until Duo broke away, gasping for air and clutching desperately at Heero's shirt.

"Ungh... Heero, I... I can't..." he whimpered as he rubbed himself hard against the taller man.

Heero bit his lip. He clutched the globes of Duo's ass tighter. A warm fire was spreading through him as he thrust against Duo. He knew the American was close; hell, _he_ couldn't last much more than a few minutes under the torture he was putting them through. And while he wanted nothing more than to surrender to sweet ecstasy, he didn't want it to end so soon. Reluctantly, he slowed his pace until the two young men were still, gasping for air in each other's arms.

Heero brought one hand up to run his fingers down Duo's face, along his neck, and down to the tie that was lacing the front of his shirt together. He yanked on the lacings, undoing the bow slowly so as to give Duo plenty of time to stop him if he wanted. But the American simply stared up into Heero's eyes, silently urging him on. The lacings ended halfway down Duo's shirt. Heero unthreaded them and pushed the silk aside, exposing the satiny smooth skin of Duo's chest. Reverently he allowed his fingers to trace little designs on the alabaster skin, causing Duo's breath to hitch in the back of his throat.

Wanting to see more, Heero pried Duo's hands from his own shirt and raised them above the boy's head. Grasping the hem of the indigo silk, he slowly raised Duo's shirt, brushing the backs of his fingers against the dancer's skin as he went. The silk slid off Duo's body easily. As he pulled the shirt over Duo's head, a couple of the violets the American had braided into his hair fell to the floor. The indigo silk shirt followed, and Heero stared down at the vision he had uncovered. Duo's skin almost seemed to glow in the dim light of the room. Placing his hands on the young man's shoulders, Heero ran his hands down Duo's chest, tracing the well-muscled planes and causing the them both to shiver.

As Heero's hands brushed against his already hardened nipples, Duo gasped. Intrigued by the reaction, Heero brought his thumbs up to rub against them, delighting in the erotic sounds coming from Duo's throat as he did. He bent his head and took one of the hardened pebbles in his mouth. Duo cried out and once again latched on to Heero's shirt. The Japanese man lightly bit down on the nipple, then soothed it with his tongue. He placed a kiss on Duo's sternum, then moved to give his other nipple the same treatment.

After a few moments of making Duo squirm in his arms, he began to place a wet trail of kisses down the young man's ribs and across his stomach. Heero lowered himself to his knees as he went, stopping briefly at Duo's navel to run his tongue into the indention there. Then he trailed lower until he came to the top of the black pants that had been hugging those slender hips he desperately wanted to see.

He looked up into Duo's eyes which were half-lidded with desire. He placed his hands on the buttons holding the pants closed.

"May I?" he asked softly.

Wordlessly Duo nodded. As Heero began undoing the buttons one by one, Duo stepped out of the shoes he had been wearing and kicked them aside. The last button was undone, and Heero gently pushed aside the heavy fabric exposing soft chestnut curls. He slid his hands under the waistband and pushed the garment down and over Duo's slender hips. He did not stop until the material was bunched around the American's ankles. Duo raised his feet so Heero could sweep the clothing aside. When that was done, Heero sat back on his heels to stare up at the beautiful creature standing in front of him.

Duo looked almost ethereal in the candle light. He had a dancer's physique -- slender body with finely toned muscles that came from years of dancing. His skin was silky smooth and slightly pink from the blush that was rapidly spreading over his body. He was curved in all the right places and hard in all the places he was supposed to be hard. Especially...

Heero licked his lips. His mouth went suddenly dry as he stared at Duo's body. While visions of Duo naked and writhing beneath him had been assaulting his mind since they'd first kissed, he hadn't been prepared for the real thing. He'd never been this close to another naked man before. It was strange and oddly erotic. He wanted to touch the dancer everywhere, explore places he had dreamed about and find new places he hadn't. He looked back up into Duo's face and smiled.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

Duo blushed deeply, shaking his head and turning his face away. Heero stood up and drew Duo close. He remembered what Duo had said, how Treize had used similar compliments to lure the young dancer into his bed. Duo was probably still wary, and Heero wanted to show his braided love that he was telling the truth.

Taking Duo's hand in his, he led them over to the mirrors that lined the walls. He turned Duo so that his back was against Heero's chest. Wrapping his arms around the naked boy, he directed him to look in the mirror.

"Look at yourself, Duo. I want to show you what I see," Heero whispered in his ear. "Your hair shines like molten gold in the light. Your eyes... my God, Duo, I would willingly drown in them if I could. Your mouth is warm and sweet. Your skin..." he trailed his hands down Duo's now trembling body as he spoke, "your skin is the softest thing I've ever felt. And your body... do you know how badly I want to throw you down and take you right now? But most of all, Duo, _you_ are beautiful. Your soul, your spirit... it's what draws me to you."

Duo's violet eyes grew misty as he listened. "Oh, Heero." He raised one bare arm to wrap around Heero's neck and bring his head down for a kiss. The Japanese man hugged Duo tighter, hands wandering over silky flesh. Both men moaned as Heero rubbed his cloth-covered arousal against the cleft of Duo's buttocks...

...He collapsed on top of the younger man, dropping Duo's legs as he did. They lay there for a long moment, electric shocks still coursing through their bodies as they tried to catch their breath. Although his body was still trembling, Heero managed to prop himself up on his arms to take some of his weight off Duo. Noticing the pearly drops covering his lover's torso, he ran his fingers through it, gathering it up and bringing it to his mouth. Duo watched as Heero licked his fingers clean. When he was finished, he leaned down to kiss Duo, slipping his tongue inside his lover's mouth so he could taste himself.

Fatigue finally overcame Heero. He slowly pulled himself out of Duo's slender form, gathering his sated lover in his arms. They spent a few long minutes kissing and lightly touching. Then Duo shifted sleepily in Heero's arms.

"I love you, Hee-chan," he whispered as his eyes drooped closed.

Heero froze. He wasn't sure if he'd heard that right. He wanted to shake Duo and make him say it again. But the even breathing against his chest told him the young dancer had fallen asleep.

Could it be? Duo... _loved_ him? He smiled as he held the boy tighter. Duo loved him! And he loved the beautiful dancer in return. That thought should have made him ecstatic.

Why then did he feel so afraid?

* * *

The phone jingled merrily in its cradle.

"Hello?"

"Is this Relena Peacecraft-Yuy?"

"Yes. Who may I ask is calling?"

"Let's just say I'm a friend."

"Look, I don't have time for this. I don't know how you got this number but..."

"I'm sure you've been wondering where your husband has been these last few months."

There was a long pause.

"What about Heero? Do you know something?"

"If you want to find out what he's been doing, come to the Juuban Exhibition Center on the twenty-fifth."

"Wait. What do you know? Who is this?"

"The event starts at noon. See you on the twenty-fifth, Mrs. Yuy."

"Wait!"

The line clicked and went dead.

tbc...

* * *

If you'd like to read the full, unaltered, somewhat-embarrassing lemon, please visit my website, yanagi.nu. My fic site is called Message in a Bottle. The full lemon chapter can be found there. My apologies for doing it this way. 


	11. X: Quick Step

X : Quick Step 

Heero lay on the cushion for several hours, holding Duo's sleeping form in his arms, listening to the storm rage outside. Finally the rain slacked off, the thunder rumbling low in the distance. The downstairs clock chimed the witching hour. Lifting his sleeping dance in his arms, he carried his long-haired love downstairs. He found Duo's bedroom on the second try. Laying his precious burden on the bed, he tucked the sheets around the boy and left him with a kiss. He hurried back upstairs to put his clothes back on and clean up the room so Une wouldn't suspect anything. He gathered up Duo's clothes and returned them to the young man's room. Duo stirred sleepily as he entered.

"Heero?"

"Shh, love," he whispered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What time is it?"

"Just after midnight."

"Oh." The sheets rustled in the dark. "Can you stay?"

Heero paused. "I'd give anything to stay here with you, but..."

"But you can't." A hand reached out, groping for Heero's. The Japanese man found it and interlaced their fingers together. "I understand."

Hearing the disappointment in Duo's voice, Heero leaned down and kissed the young dancer on the forehead.

"Duo, I'm sorry. I..."

"It's all right, Heero," his lover interrupted. "It's all right."

Heero swallowed. What had he done right to deserve this beautiful creature? "Duo, I... I love you."

The slender hand in his tightened. "I love you too, Heero."

Heero leaned down for one last, soul-searing kiss. "Sweet dreams, love," he whispered as he stood.

"'Night, Heero," Duo said sleepily as his hand dropped back to the bed.

"Oyasumi."

Heero crept quietly out of Duo's room and let himself out of the house. He walked to the train platform with a heavy heart for he was leaving his beloved Duo behind... and going home to his wife.

* * *

The final three weeks before the competition passed by in a whirlwind. So intent were they on getting ready for the event and putting final touches on their routines that Heero barely had time to think about the consequences of making love to Duo. He only saw the young man at rehearsal since preparing for the competition took most of their free time. The only time they had to themselves was during the short breaks they took in between lessons. And even then they could only share fleeting touches as they were never alone. But the heated glances they exchanged spoke volumes.

And through it all, Heero felt the guilt over not telling Duo the truth gnawing at him. Although he'd taken the first steps to freedom by contacting a lawyer to begin drawing up the papers for divorce, he still felt terrible for not being totally honest with his braided love.

Not that he really had time to sit Duo down and talk with him. The violet-eyed dancer came to their lesson a week later flustered and full of energy. He wanted to change the opening to their waltz routine, something that both Heero and Hilde objected to.

"Change it?" Hilde asked incredulously. "How can we change it now? We've only got two weeks until we're supposed to perform it!"

"I don't know if changing it is such a good idea," Heero added. "What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. And that's the problem," Duo explained.

Heero and Hilde just stared at him.

"Look, the way you're doing it is fine. You've got the turns, the sweeps; everything is the way it should be. But it's the same thing everyone else will be doing. You won't be able to capture the judges' attention with this kind of routine." He turned and began drawing a diagram on the white board. "The waltz usually begins facing outward and starts with a half-turn, leaving the middle of the floor wide open. What you two need to do is take center stage and do something unusual. Even if they hate it, the judges will be watching."

Hilde grumbled but in the end agreed. They worked long into the night and the nights that followed, developing and perfecting a new opening that would attract the judges' attention. Heero returned home night after night only to strip off his clothes, bathe, and fall into bed. He didn't even speak to Relena anymore, neither did he bother to come up with excuses as to where he'd been. He'd deal with it all once the competition was over.

The remaining two weeks disappeared before he knew it. Heero had taken a few days off work to get ready. He had a custom-made set of black tails made to wear for the dance. Although taking Duo with him to the tailor's had been a mistake. He'd had to pry the young dancer off him in the dressing room several times before they'd gotten out of there. Having Duo so close and not being able to do anything about it was slowly driving him mad. Fortunately the upcoming competition proved to be a welcome distraction. He had to be ready, for Hilde's sake... and for Duo's.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly on the day of the Eastern Japan Amateur Dance Competition. Heero arrived at the Exhibition Center an hour early to be ready. Une and Duo were already there, and Hilde arrived only moments later with her sister and man Heero presumed to be Alex in tow.

Hilde was already dressed for the Latin program in a silver body suit that glittered under the lights. Her hair was done up with a silver band, shining bangles dangling from the ends. Hilde dragged her companions over to them to introduce everyone.

Her sister smiled as she reintroduced herself to Heero. "You deserve a medal for putting up with her, Yuy-san."

Heero smirked and Duo giggled as Hilde tried to beat her sister over the head. Wufei chose that moment to arrive with a tall, Chinese woman at his side. "So, woman," he remarked to Hilde, "only minutes before the dance and you're beating up the competition? How dishonorable."

The tall woman at his side hit Wufei on the back of the head. "Stop teasing, husband."

Hilde paused in the middle of slapping her sister with a shoe. "Husband? You mean you're actually _married_? To a _woman_?"

Wufei's wife smiled. "My name is Meiran. I'm honored to meet the woman who would willingly dance with my husband."

Hilde stared at the two of them for a long moment before breaking out into a wide smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Meiran. Although I'm rather surprised. With Wufei's views on women, I'd been thinking he was gay!"

Hilde and Meiran laughed conspiratorially together as Wufei fumed. Heero found it all amusing. The two women were still discussing Wufei's "finer" points when Trowa and Quatre showed up with a woman a few years older than the two young men. She was introduced as Trowa's sister, Catherine. Catherine was dressed similarly to Hilde as she and Trowa were only going to participate in the Latin program. Catherine seemed to be Trowa's polar opposite. Where the green-eyed man was quiet and reserved, Catherine was loud and outspoken. Heero couldn't believe the two were siblings.

Heero glanced at the clock nervously. Butterflies were fluttering in his stomach in droves. He felt his hands go clammy as he realized the competition would begin in a few minutes. He stood frozen in place, almost petrified, until he felt a small hand on his arm. He looked down to see Duo's shining violet eyes smiling up at him.

"Just relax, Heero," he said softly, tugging on his arm. "Let's go find seats for the Latin program."

They left Hilde, Wufei, Trowa and Catherine in the greenroom and headed out into the stands. There were a lot of spectators present, more than Heero had expected. Had Duo's calming presence not been next to him, he'd have headed for the hills as soon as he saw the crowd.

As the judges entered the hall and took their seats, Duo's hand snaked over to clasp Heero's. The two young men smiled shyly at each other as the emcee began announcing the couples for the first rumba set. There were to be three sets for each dance, with about ten to fifteen couples dancing in each set. Trowa, Catherine, Hilde, and Wufei wouldn't be dancing until the third set. The first two sets seemed to fly by until finally, it was his friends' turn. Gretchen and Meiran cheered loudly as Hilde and Wufei took their place on the floor. Quatre did the same for Trowa and Catherine.

Heero heard Une curse and felt Duo stiffen as the last couple was announced. Looking up he saw Treize and a woman with long blonde hair walk onto the floor.

"He's still with her," he heard his lover whisper softly as the two took their places.

"Who?" Heero asked, feeling an immense hatred for the man who had once broken Duo's heart.

"Dorothy. My old partner."

"I don't understand what he's doing here," Une added. "This is an amateur competition. Professionals aren't allowed."

Heero could feel Duo tremble next to him. He rubbed the pad of his thumb across the back of the boy's hand reassuringly. The young dancer smiled up at him and moved closer.

"Ignore them, love," Heero said, squeezing Duo's hand. "Let's just cheer on Wufei, Hilde, and Trowa."

Duo nodded, leaning in closer, and together, waited for the music to start.

* * *

Higher up in the stands, three figures took their seats.

"Wow. I didn't realize how big this competition was," Milliardo said as he handed Howard a program.

"It's one of the biggest in the region," Lucrezia explained as she laced her arm with his. "I danced in it, oh, seven years ago I guess it's been now."

"I bet you won," Milliardo said, smiling at his girlfriend.

The short-haired woman laughed. "No. Second place."

"Really? But you're such a wonderful dancer."

His lady-love snorted. "I'm good. But there are others who are better. My cousin and her brother-in-law for instance. You should see them dance together."

"Her brother-in-law? Duo Maxwell?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"He's a friend of a friend," Milliardo said noncommittally.

"Ah."

They watched in silence as the third set of couples entered the dance floor. As the last one took their places, Lucrezia swore loudly.

"Shit! I didn't think he'd have the nerve to show his face here."

"What? Who?"

Lucrezia pointed to the last couple and quickly told them the whole sordid story of Treize's relationship with Duo. "That bastard broke Duo's heart, then turned on him. Fortunately that young man is made of sterner stuff. He managed to let go of it all and move on. I even heard he's found someone new in his life."

"Aa. I've heard that too," Milliardo said softly as he scanned the crowd for Heero. He spotted his brother-in-law in the second row, holding hands with the long-haired dancer. He smiled at the sight. It looked like Heero had found true happiness at last.

At that moment the music started, and the couples began to move. Milliardo spotted some of Heero's new friends on the floor: the Chinese man and his partner, and the tall man with the long bangs. He watched those two couples with interest. The Chinese man and the short-haired girl were obviously doing well. He spun the girl away from him and was dancing back towards her when Treize and his partner stepped between them. Lucrezia sucked in her breath, and Milliardo saw the Chinese man shoot the interlopers a glare. Fortunately he and his own partner recovered gracefully and danced away.

"There was plenty of room to go around," Milliardo commented. "Why did they do that?"

"They did that on purpose. He knows that they're students of Une and Duo's. I think he's trying to sabotage them."

"Why would he do that if you say he's trying to get Duo back?"

"Maybe he thinks if he can't have Duo, he'll harass his students instead. Maybe he's getting back at Duo for 'humiliating' him at Blackpool. Or maybe he's just nuts." Lucrezia shrugged. "Who knows exactly what's going through that little mind of his."

The three of them watched nervously as the dance continued. They noticed two more attempts made by Treize to get in Heero's friends' way. Fortunately the two were proficient enough to avoid the traps. They finished with a flourish to a round of applause.

"Excellent! They'll lose points for that first interruption but not many. Treize will lose more."

The next dance, the paso doble, began a few minutes later. Heero's friends' routine was beautiful as well as sensual. As they moved together, Milliardo made a mental note to ask Lucrezia to teach him the dance later.

Treize and his partner attempted again to get in their way, but the Chinese man was quick on his feet. He twirled his partner away and ended the dance in a sweeping finish. Milliardo watched Heero, Duo and the rest of the others on the second row join their friends on the sidelines after the dance.

"What happens now?" Milliardo asked as he watched the judges confer.

"They'll compare the scores of the three sets. The ten highest scoring couples of both dances will move on to the finals."

The emcee moved to the microphone and began announcing the numbers of the couples who had advanced to the final round. Milliardo was pleased to hear that the Chinese man and his partner as well as the tall man with the long bangs had made it to the finals. He smirked when he did not hear Treize's number called.

"Despite his behavior, I thought Mr. Macho danced pretty well," he commented offhandedly. "Why didn't they pick him?"

Lucrezia opened her mouth to answer but Howard beat her to it. "Bad attitude. Ungentlemanly behavior. It is a British sport after all."

Milliardo smiled and Lucrezia hid her laughter behind her hand. The dancer had taken a shine to his eccentric uncle. And Howard wholeheartedly approved of his developing relationship with Lucrezia.

The three of them chatted amongst themselves about the intricacies of dance competitions while they waited for the modern program to begin. Through it all, Milliardo kept one eye on Heero and his friends. His brother-in-law looked very nervous, almost green. He saw Duo speak to him softly before leaning up and placing a kiss on Heero's cheek.

"I'm glad Duo-kun has found someone," Lucrezia said, smiling at the two.

_'And I'm glad Heero's found someone, too,'_ Milliardo thought. _'He's been unhappy for far too long.'_

* * *

Heero's anger grew as he watched Treize repeatedly try to sabotage Wufei and Hilde's routine. Fortunately his friends managed to avoid most of it. They ended the Latin program with a sweeping finish, as did Trowa and Catherine. They all rushed down out of the stands to congratulate their friends. Hilde in the meantime rushed off to change her dress for the modern portion of the competition.

Wufei accepted a bottle of water from Meiran and began ranting. "Dammit! Did you see that dishonorable cur step between us? He should be disqualified for inappropriate conduct!"

"I can't believe he would do something so petty!" Une exclaimed.

Heero felt Duo trembling beside him. He squeezed his love's hand and looked at him worriedly.

"Don't worry, Heero," he said softly. "I'm not going to let him get to me anymore." Duo leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I have you here with me. That's all I need."

Heero smiled down at him as the emcee stood up to announce the finalists for the Latin program. Hilde came flying up to them, feathers fluttering off the trim of her white evening dress as the numbers were announced. When Hilde and Wufei's number was called, followed by Catherine and Trowa's, everyone cheered. And when they didn't announce Treize's number, they all turned to look at the tall man. Heero suppressed a snicker as Dorothy punched him in the arm and stalked off.

"Ah. Justice," Wufei said, apparently satisfied.

The emcee came over the sound system again to call for all participants in the first round of the modern program. Heero immediately felt faint. He and Hilde were dancing in the first round. His heart leapt into his throat, and he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Both Une and Duo noticed how pale Heero had become, and Duo took Hilde aside.

"He'll be too nervous to even hear the music. You must guide him."

Hilde smiled and patted Duo on the arm. "Leave it to me," she answered, winking at him.

Une placed a hand on Heero's arm.

"Heero, just flow with the music and enjoy the dance," she said in an effort to calm him down. "Remember... 'Shall We Dance.'"

Heero smiled at his teacher. "Aa. 'Shall We Dance.' Thank you, sensei."

Hilde walked up, took him by the arm, and led him to the line of contestants waiting for their numbers to be called.

One by one, the emcee called their numbers. Heero escorted Hilde onto the floor and together they took their positions. A strange sense of calm came over him as they waited for the music to start. He could almost hear Duo's beautiful voice in his ear as the music began.

_'The start is everything. Take a deep breath. Count. One, two, three. Two, two, three...'_

Heero counted along in his head. Hilde extended her hand. Drawing the girl close, Heero took one last deep breath and stepped forward.

* * *

Milliardo watched with a sense of pride as Heero performed the waltz with precision and grace. He heard Lucrezia suck in her breath as they danced toward the center of the floor where Heero dipped his partner.

"Oh! You don't usually see something like that at the beginning of a waltz. Bold move. Bravo!" she said, clapping her hands.

The dance continued. Heero and his lovely partner seemed to be dancing on air as they whirled around the dance floor. Milliardo was watching them closely when he noticed another couple dancing straight toward them.

"Oh no, Heero. Look out!" he cried futilely to himself, knowing Heero couldn't hear him. Fortunately, the man only bumped Heero's shoulder. The rhythm of the dance was broken, but the two couples just smiled politely at each other, bowed in apology, and continued dancing.

"Points will be lost there," Lucrezia commented.

"But who's fault is it?" asked Milliardo, still confused on how the scoring worked. "I mean, it was just an accident."

"That's why I don't like amateurs," Howard muttered. "Can't keep from bumping into each other or being bumped themselves. How you react is most important, however. Judges will naturally notice bumping. But a quick recovery and a calm return to dancing can be noted and scored pretty highly."

Lucrezia laughed. "You really _do_ know a lot about dancing, don't you Howard?"

"Oh yes," the older man replied. "Might even be able to teach you a thing or two, my dear."

Lucrezia blushed prettily. "Oh Milliardo, I love your uncle! You should bring him to the studio more often!"

"Uncle Howard, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were flirting with my girlfriend."

"Of course I am, silly boy! She's too beautiful not to!"

"Why Howard. Thank you!" Lucrezia said as the music came to an end. Heero and his partner finished beautifully. Milliardo watched in amusement as Duo ran to the Japanese man and launched himself into his lover's arms. The braided dancer brought Heero's head down to give him an enthusiastic kiss.

"Zechs, isn't that your brother-in-law?" Howard asked.

"Brother-in-law?" Lucrezia asked, looking at him.

"My niece's husband," Howard replied. "And from the looks of things, she doesn't look too happy."

Milliardo's eyes grew wide as he turned his head in the direction Howard was looking. There, standing on the steps of the bleachers shooting daggers of rage toward her husband and his lover, was his sister.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

Heero caught the bundle of energy that had thrown itself into his arms after the waltz ended.

"Yes, Heero! You did it!" his lover exclaimed happily. He wrapped his arms around Heero's neck and drew him down for a deep, passionate kiss. They broke off when the announcement for the second group of dancers for the waltz was called. Heero smiled down at the American.

"What was that for?"

"Because you were wonderful out there," Duo replied. "And because I love you."

"I love you too." Heero brushed chestnut bangs away from Duo's heart-shaped face. He glanced up over his love's head to see Quatre staring at them. Heero felt his heart plummet into his stomach. This was it. He _had_ to tell Duo now.

"Duo, is there somewhere we can go? I... I need to talk to you."

Duo looked puzzled. "What for?"

"I... I have to tell you something. Can we go somewhere?"

"Well there's nowhere around here that's not full of people. Can't it wait until after your next dance?"

Heero sighed and nodded, a lead weight settling in the pit of his stomach. The competition would be over soon. A few more minutes wouldn't hurt. He looked back at Quatre and mouthed 'I'll explain later.' He pleaded silently with his eyes for his blonde friend not to say anything.

Quatre didn't look happy but he nodded. 'You'd better,' he mouthed back before turning back to Trowa.

Heero breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the remaining waltz sets with Duo. All too soon the emcee called for the participants in the quick-step competition. Duo gave him a kiss for luck before he left to find Hilde.

Before he could join his partner, a hand reached out and grabbed his arm. His expression darkened as he saw who it was.

"What do you want, Treize?" he asked curtly.

"Nothing," the older man said, feigning innocence. "Just thought I'd pass along a little information."

"Nothing you have to say would interest me," Heero said flatly as he tried to disentangle his arm from Treize's grip.

"Really. Then I suppose the fact that your wife is here wouldn't interest you at all?"

Heero's eyes narrowed. "You lie."

"Do I?" Treize smirked. "Well you certainly don't have to believe me. She is a pretty little thing though. Petite, blue eyes, pretty blonde hair done in braids..." He shrugged and let Heero go. "Just thought you might want to know." And with that, he turned and walked off.

Heero stood frozen in place. It wasn't true. It couldn't be. How could Relena have known he was there?

"Heero!" The Japanese man turned to see Hilde running toward him. "Come on, Heero! They're about to call our number!" The short-haired girl grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

Heero was so distracted by the thought his wife might be nearby, he almost missed their number. Hilde looked at him strangely as she tugged him onto the dance floor. "Heero, are you okay?"

"A... aa," he answered noncommittally as he took his position.

The music began, and Heero tried hard to block all thoughts of Relena out of his mind. He pulled Hilde close and took off across the floor. He tried desperately to concentrate on his steps, but the idea that Relena was in the stands, watching him... that she had seen the kiss he shared with Duo... it was too distracting. As they danced passed the audience, Heero looked up at the crowd, trying to spot his wife. With each turn, Heero became more and more distracted. He never saw the other couple. His eyes directed at the audience, he spun Hilde around and hit the other couple. Hard. He stumbled forward into Hilde, sending them both to the ground. In midair, he made the split second decision to twist their bodies so that he would be the one to hit the ground, rather than Hilde. His head cracked against the floor with bruising force. Looking up, Duo's horror-filled eyes were the last things he saw before darkness swallowed him.

* * *

Duo rushed down the hall, feeling nauseated at the sterility of the place. He'd never liked hospitals. But seeing Heero lying there, unmoving on the dance floor was worse. His heart had almost stopped when he saw (and heard) Heero's head crack against the hardwood floor. And when his lover didn't move... Duo had felt like he was going to throw up. He saw Heero lying on the ground, and all he could see in his mind were images of his parents and Solo.

He had sat down heavily on the floor, frozen in place as people rushed forward to help his fallen lover. He didn't know how much time had passed. The sounds of people moving around had threatened to overwhelm him. Only when an emergency team had brought in a stretcher did he break out of his fugue.

Une, who had been standing at the edge of the crowd surrounding Heero, had seen Duo on the floor. She had hurried over to help him up.

"Une... is Heero... will he..." the violet-eyed dancer had stammered softly.

Une had wrapped her arms around him, drawing him close. "He's unconscious, Duo. He hit his head pretty hard. They're taking him to the hospital. Do you want to go too?"

Duo had nodded and allowed his sister-in-law to lead him out to her old, battered car. They had driven as quickly as they could through the Saturday afternoon traffic to the hospital. Heero had already arrived and had been admitted by the time they had gotten there. As soon as the lady at the front desk had told them where Heero was, Duo had taken off.

There was already quite a crowd gathered outside the room where Heero had been taken. Une's cousin Lucrezia was there, along with a man with long blonde hair and an older gentleman. Hilde was there as well. She'd ridden with Lucrezia as the two women knew each other well. Quatre and Trowa arrived only seconds after he and Une did. Quatre said Wufei and Meiran were on there way, as well as Hilde's family.

"How is he?" Duo asked Quatre, fear making his voice shake.

"We don't know. The doctor's in there right now along with..." He trailed off with a pained look on his face.

Duo was about to ask what was wrong when the door opened and a tall woman in a doctor's coat stepped out, followed by another rather pretty woman with blonde hair done in braids.

"I'm Dr. Po," the tall lady said, nodding to them all. "I assume you're all here for Yuy-san?"

"Doctor, how is he?" Duo asked, not waiting for anyone to answer the woman's question.

"He has a minor concussion but he'll be alright." Duo sighed in relief. "We'll be keeping him overnight for observation. Now if you'll excuse me..."

"May I see him?" Duo asked before the doctor could leave.

"I'm sorry, family only. Now I really must go." She smiled at him apologetically before walking away.

Duo clutched at Une's arm tightly. "Please, I have to see him."

The woman with the blonde hair who had been in the room with Dr. Po shot him an ugly glare. "Family only," she said maliciously.

"Please..."

"Who are you?" she demanded, her blue eyes blazing.

"I'm his... his dance teacher," Duo answered weakly.

"Well, I'm his wife. And I would appreciate it if you would all leave so _my_ husband can get some rest," she sneered at him.

Duo didn't hear anything past the word "wife." The world seemed to collapse around him. He could feel his eyes grow heavy with tears as his breathing became erratic.

His wife.

His wife.

His _wife._

"Duo-chan? What's wrong?"

He looked up at Une's concerned face, then took a step back. Everyone was looking at him. He had to get away... away from Heero... away from _her_.

Choking back a sob, he turned and ran down the corridor. His vision was blurred with tears so he couldn't see where he was going. He didn't see the tall man with the ginger hair until it was too late. A hand reached out to grab him. He looked up in surprise.

"So... you've finally found out your lover's been playing you for a fool," Treize sneered down at him.

"How did you..."

"I thought it was my duty to let his poor wife know what's been going on behind her back. And now that you don't have him anymore, maybe you and I could..."

"You unbelievable bastard!" Duo shouted, yanking his arm away. "How could you think... after what you've done..." Duo was suddenly overcome with anger. Anger at Treize for his foolish persistence... anger at Heero for his betrayal... He drew his foot back and kicked the tall man in the groin as hard as he could. As Treize dropped to his knees, moaning in pain, Duo leapt forward and slammed him into the wall.

"If you ever, EVER call or come near me again, I'll have you arrested for stalking. I want you out of my life for good, Treize. Find someone else to harass. I'm not going to take it anymore!"

He let go of Treize's shirt, turned around, and walked off. He walked down the seemingly endless hallways until his body was trembling so badly his legs wouldn't hold him anymore. He found an empty, dark room and sat down in the corner. Drawing his knees up, he pressed his face into his legs... and cried.

tbc...


	12. XI: Foxtrot

XI : Foxtrot 

The first sensation Heero became aware of was pain. A dull, aching throb blossomed from the back of his skull and radiated outward through his entire body. His ears were ringing with a high pitched whine. As he slowly became aware of his surroundings, he realized it wasn't a whine, but his wife's voice.

"He's awake! Milliardo, he's waking up! Heero, can you hear me?" Each word Relena uttered sent a jolt of pain through his head.

"Please... not so loud," he rasped, blinking his eyes to get used to the light. His wife and her brother were standing next to the bed he was lying on. He glanced around the room. "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital," Milliardo answered softly. "Do you remember what happened?"

Heero thought for a moment. "The competition... Duo, Hilde..." His eyes widened. "Hilde! Is she alright?"

Relena's eyes darkened at the mention of his friends. However, it was Milliardo who answered him. "She's fine. She has a minor wrist sprain but nothing serious. You hit your head pretty hard. You've been in and out of consciousness for a whole day now."

Heero slowly sat up. Amazingly, the pain wasn't so bad in an upright position. He was about to ask Milliardo for help out of the hospital bed when the door to his room opened. A tall woman with curly dark blonde hair entered carrying a clipboard.

"Yuy-san, I'm Dr. Sally Po. How are you feeling?" she asked, looking him over.

"My head still hurts and my neck is a little sore," he replied as he allowed her to poke and prod at him.

Dr. Po took out a penlight and shined it in his eyes. "Hm. That's to be expected. Can you stand?"

"I can try." He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and slid them down to the floor. Slowly, he stood.

"Good," commented the doctor. "Any dizziness?"

Heero shook his head.

"Okay. I'll give you some pain medication. That should take care of the headaches. You can go home now, Yuy-san, but get lots of rest and drink plenty of fluids. If you experience any dizziness or blurred vision, come back to the hospital immediately." She dug around in her coat pocket and brought out a packet of two small, white pills. Take these two now and I'll write you a prescription for more."

"Thank you, doctor," Heero said, taking the slip of paper she handed him.

"You can sign your release forms at the nurse's station. Do you have any questions?"

"No. Thank you," he said again, bowing to her.

"Take care, Yuy-san," she said before she left the room, leaving the three of them alone once more.

"I brought you a change of clothes," Milliardo said, handing him a folded pair of jeans and a button-down shirt.

"As soon as you get dressed, we can go home," Relena added.

"I can't go home yet. There are some things I need to do."

"Things? What kinds of things?" Relena demanded, looking at him crossly. "You heard the doctor. You need to rest."

"Later. There is something I have to do first," he replied as he pulled on his jeans.

Relena's eyes darkened. "You're going to see _him_ aren't you?"

Heero paused in the process of pulling off the paper hospital gown. His heart suddenly grew cold. "What do you mean?"

"That... that _boy_ with the braid. I saw you two at the Exhibition Center." Her face was turning red with anger with each passing moment. "How could you do this to me? To _us_?"

Heero yanked off the paper gown. "Relena, there _is_ no us. There hasn't been for a long time. Perhaps there never was."

"How can you say that!"

"Look, Relena, I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I've been meaning to talk to you about it for a while." He looked her directly in the eyes. "I want a divorce."

Relena looked at him in surprise. "You can't possibly be serious."

"I've never been more serious in my life, Relena. I've already had the papers drawn up."

"No."

"Relena..."

"No! There will be no divorce! I won't allow such as scandal on my family name! I won't have it!" she shouted at him, stamping her foot like a child.

"It's too late, Relena," Heero said calmly.

"No it's not!" She walked over to him and clutched his arm possessively. "I know things haven't been right between us for a while, but maybe we can work things out. We could go away together, just the two of us." He could hear the desperation in her voice. "Or... or we could get some counseling..."

"No, Relena. I am getting a divorce. I never should have married you in the first place. It wasn't fair to me and it certainly wasn't fair to you. And for that I am sorry."

"No! You can't mean that! You love me!" she protested vehemently.

Heero grabbed him wife's shoulders and set her away from him. "I want you to listen to me carefully, Relena. I. Don't. Love. You." He punctuated each word so she would get the point. "I'm sorry if I ever made you think otherwise. But it's time to end this charade of a marriage."

"No! No!" she cried, balling her fists. "I won't lose you! You're _my_ husband. I wasn't lose you to that little faggot!"

Heero grabbed Relena's upper arms and shook her. "Don't you _ever_ call him that," he said dangerously.

Relena looked into his eyes and laughed. "What makes you think he'll take you back anyway? From the look on his face, I'd say you never told him you were married."

Heero felt a cold chill pass through his body. "What do you mean?"

"The little slut came here looking for you yesterday. I told him you were _my_ husband and couldn't be disturbed," she spat viciously. "He turned so pale I thought he was going to faint. But he didn't. He turned tail and ran away."

"That's not true," he protested, his voice wavering. _'Please God, let it not be true.'_

"Heero," Milliardo interrupted gently. The Japanese man had almost forgotten he was there. "I'm afraid it is true. Duo was here. He knows."

Heero pushed Relena away from him and sat down heavily on the bed. "No. Duo..."

How could he have let this happen? He knew Duo had been betrayed before. How could he have done this to the one person he loved more than life itself? And now... now he may have lost Duo forever. The thought sickened him and chilled him to the bone. He stood up and pulled on his shirt, buttoning it hastily.

"I have to see him," he said as he quickly gathered his belongings.

"No! I won't allow this!" Relena cried again.

"You have no say in the matter," Heero snapped at her as he slid his shoes on. "Expect to hear from my lawyer soon."

"Heero..."

Walking to the door, he took one last look at his wife. "Good-bye, Relena."

Relena's wail of outrage followed him out into the hall. He quickly walked to the nurse's station and signed all the necessary forms. He was about to turn away when a voice stopped him.

"Heero, wait."

Heero turned to see Milliardo walking briskly toward him. "Milliardo, I'm sorry for doing this to your sister. I hope one day both you and she can understand..."

"Heero," his brother-in-law interrupted, "there's nothing to forgive. I already understand. I came out here to wish you luck. Duo is very special."

Heero blinked at him incredulously, not knowing what to say. "Look, I'll talk to Relena for you. I'll try to make her see the light on all this. You go to Duo. Explain everything to him. And don't leave anything out this time."

"Th... thank you."

"Go," Milliardo ordered, giving him a little push. "I'll see Relena home."

Heero nodded his thanks, amazed that Milliardo was on his side... and actually understood! But all thoughts of his soon-to-be ex-wife and brother-in-law left his mind as he bolted down the hallway. All he could think of now was the beautiful violet-eyed dancer who had stolen his heart.

_'I'm so sorry, Duo...'_

* * *

In the end, Heero was glad Dr. Po had given him those pain pills. Duo's house wasn't _too_ far from the hospital, but the hustle and bustle of the busy afternoon crowd aggravated his head. And he'd need a clear head to face Duo.

He paused at the little gate in front of Duo's house. He was afraid, more so than he had ever been in his entire life. But he wasn't going to run away like he had all those times he had tried to tell Duo the truth. He couldn't afford to run away, not if he didn't want to lose the one precious thing in his life. Taking a deep breath, he walked up the stone path to the door and rang the bell.

It was Une who answered the door. As soon as she saw him standing there, her eyes narrowed. "What do you want, Yuy-san?" He could hear the barely controlled anger in her voice.

"Une-sensei, is Duo home? May I see him?" he asked plaintively.

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" she asked as she stepped out onto the porch, closing the door behind her.

"Please, I... I need to explain..."

"I think your _wife_ already explained everything Duo needed to know, Yuy-san," she said viciously.

Heero looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, I..."

"You're _sorry_? Do you really understand what you've done?" Her voice rose higher in pitch as tears began gathering in the corners of her eyes. "Do you know how long it took for Duo to get over what Treize had done to him? I don't know what he told you, but I know he didn't tell you the whole truth. He didn't eat or sleep for _days_ after he came home from Blackpool. I was so afraid I was going to lose him, too. But he pulled out of it. It took almost a year, but he managed to somehow get over what that bastard had done. And yet, he wasn't the same. The bright, happy child I knew was gone. In his place was a quiet, sullen young man."

Une paused to wipe the tears from her face. "And then you came along. I don't know what you did, but somehow... somehow he started to smile and laugh again. I was so happy and grateful that I had my Duo-chan back. And it was all because of you! But yesterday... yesterday you sent him right back to where he was after Blackpool. And I don't know if I can ever forgive you for that."

Heero felt tears slip silently down his cheeks as he listened to Une's tirade. She was right. What he had done, or rather, what he had _not_ done was unforgivable. He didn't blame Une for not letting him in to see Duo. Had he been in Duo's position, he probably wouldn't want to see him either. The best thing he could do was go. He would leave Duo alone and hope that someday Duo could forgive him.

"I'm so sorry. Please, just tell him I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt him." He looked back into her eyes. "I love him."

"I think you should go," Une whispered as she stepped back into the house.

"Please? Just tell him that?" he begged.

Une looked at him for a long moment before reluctantly nodding. "I will tell him."

"Thank you." It was all he could say. He stared at the door after Une had closed it for a long minute before turning and walking away.

* * *

Une shut the door, wiping furiously at the tears on her face. She didn't want Duo to know she had been crying. She climbed the stairs, calling Duo's name softly.

Her brother-in-law was where she had left him - curled up on the futon in the corner of their upstairs dance studio. His tear-streaked face looked up as she entered the room.

"Was that... was that him?" he sniffed, tugging unconsciously at the end of his braid.

Une paused. "Yes."

Duo nodded and picked at his hair. Une sat down beside him on the futon. Duo inched closer to curl up beside her. She wrapped her long arms around him and gently rubbed soothing circles on his back. "It's okay to cry, Duo-chan."

Duo buried his face in her shoulder and mumbled, "Boys don't cry." Half a second later, Une felt hot little droplets seeping through her shirt. She held him and rocked him and hummed a little tune his mother used to sing when he was a baby. Gradually, Duo's tears slowed, though his still kept a death grip on her shirt.

"What did he say?" he asked, almost too softly for her to hear.

Une hesitated. "He said... he said he was sorry," she answered finally.

Duo gave a small laugh. "They all say they're sorry."

"He... sounded sincere enough."

Duo shifted in her arms. "Yes. Heero would." His voice became softer. "Did he say anything else?"

Une closed her eyes. She didn't want to tell him. And yet... and yet, Duo was right. Heero may have hurt her Duo-chan terribly, but she could see the truth in the young man's eyes. He was sincere. And Duo needed to know that.

"He said he loved you," she whispered, holding him tightly.

Duo pressed his face into the crook of her arm. "I thought I'd never feel the same after Treize. But then I met Heero." He looked up at her and smiled, _really_ smiled. "After I met him, I realized I had never loved Treize. Because what I had felt for him was _nothing_ compared to what I felt for Heero."

"Oh, Duo..."

Silver tears began streaming down his heart-shaped face once more. "I love him, Une. I love him. I love him."

Une held Duo's sobbing form as the young man chanted those three words over and over until the sun had long since set over the city.

* * *

_Several weeks later..._

A loud knocking broke Heero out of his half-asleep, half-awake daze. He glanced at the clock to see that it was a quarter past eight in the evening. His small apartment was mostly dark, lit only by the flickering light of the television set. Shadows danced around the sparsely furnished room. Truthfully, Heero preferred this small, bare apartment to the lavish, museum-esque house Relena had kept. He had simplistic tastes and didn't need a lot of things. Yes, this apartment suited him a lot better than Relena's house ever had.

The knocking at the door grew more persistent. "Heero? Are you home?" Milliardo's voice came from the other side of the door. Heero quickly stood and let his brother... no, _former _brother-in-law in.

"Are you alright, Heero?" the blonde man asked as he stepped inside. "I must have been knocking for a full minute."

"Sorry. I was half asleep. Long day at work," Heero replied as he clicked off the television and turned on some lights. He gestured for the taller man to have a seat. "So what brings you here this time of night?"

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop in to see how you were doing, what with everything that's been happening in the past few weeks." He looked around. "Nice place."

"Thanks. It's not much, but I like it. I'm happier here."

"Happy?" Milliardo asked. "How happy are you really, Heero?"

"I'm fine. The divorce has come through. I have my own place. I'm... okay."

Milliardo looked at him. "And Duo?"

Heero looked down. "I haven't seen him since the competition. You know that."

"Yes, I do. And I still say you're making a monumental mistake by not seeing him and trying to explain things."

"I tried, Milliardo, I really did. I went to his house the day I got out of the hospital. Une wouldn't let me in. I called and left messages both at his house and the dance studio. He doesn't want to see me."

"Fight harder."

"How, dammit?" Heero cried, hitting the cushioned arm of the couch with his fist. He took a deep breath to calm himself. "It's hopeless. I've lost him."

"Heero..."

"No. Please don't push it. It's better this way. I've already caused him too much pain. I'm afraid any more contact with me would just give him more grief. And I _won't_ do that to Duo. I just wish I could apologize... tell him how sorry I am. Tell him that I never, ever meant to hurt him." He gestured to a small, white envelope on the nearby desk. "I even wrote him a letter. Took me nearly twenty tries before I could finally put all the thoughts in my head on paper. But it's all there. Everything I felt for him, everything I did... it's all written down."

"Then why is it still sitting on your desk?"

"I told you, I won't add to the pain I've already caused. I won't mail it to him. I thought that by getting all my emotions out on paper, it would make me feel better."

"But it didn't." It was more of a statement that a question.

"To an extent, it did. I finally had everything I was feeling written in black and white in front of me. But knowing that I'd never be able to share those thoughts with Duo... it broke my heart all over again."

Milliardo looked at him thoughtfully for a long moment before speaking again. "Heero, tell me the truth. How do you _really_ feel about Duo?"

Heero stared into space as he thought about Milliardo's question. How _did_ he feel about the beautiful young dancer who had captured his attention? Kinship - the young man had lost his family as he had lost his own. Protectiveness - he wanted to spare Duo from the pain and suffering of the world. Friendship - during their long talks over dinners they'd discovered they had a great many things in common, a love of dancing being but one. Lust - that one was a given as he remembered their one, magical night together. But when he thought about it, he realized that his feelings for the violet-eyed American went much, much deeper than any of that. When Duo was happy, he was happy. When Duo was in pain, Heero hurt right along with him. They were kindred spirits, soul mates. The shining soul that was Duo Maxwell had taught him how to live and laugh again. And in the end, only three words were needed.

"I love him."

Milliardo nodded, apparently seeing everything Heero left unspoken in the Japanese man's eyes. "Good. That's what I wanted to know."

Heero opened his mouth to ask what he meant by that when a soft knock on his door interrupted him. He excused himself and went to answer it, wondering who it could be. He was very surprised to see Quatre standing on the other side.

"Good evening, Heero. May I come in?"

"A... aa," Heero murmured as he stepped aside, ushering the small blond into his apartment. It wasn't the first time Quatre had been to visit him. He, Trowa and Wufei had all stopped by at one point or another to see how he was. Heero was grateful for their concern - and even more grateful that they had forgiven him for what he had done to Duo after he had told them the whole story. Sadly, it wasn't _their_ forgiveness that he craved.

"What brings you here, Quatre?" Heero asked as he took the young man's coat.

"Hilde's finally forgiven you. We told her everything." Quatre smiled. "Of course that may be because she's getting fed up with having Wufei as her partner. She wants to dance with you again."

"Tell her I appreciate her sentiments but I'm through with dancing," Heero replied as he gestured for Quatre to enter the living area.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Heero. You were turning out to be a fine dancer. I... oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had company," he said, catching sight of Milliardo sitting on the couch.  
"Quatre Winner, Milliardo Peacecraft," Heero said, introducing the two men.

"Pleasure to finally meet you," Milliardo said. "I saw you at the hospital did I not?"

"I believe so, Mr... Peacecraft?" Quatre looked at Heero. "As in..."

"He is Relena's brother," Heero explained.

"Ah," Quatre said, looking slightly confused. "How did things with Relena go anyway?"

Heero picked a sheath of papers off his desk and waved them at his friend. "The divorce came through yesterday."

"That's good. I mean..." Quatre trailed off, looking embarrassedly at Milliardo.

The taller blonde laughed. "Don't worry. I'm on Heero's side. I love my little sister, but she has some severe selfishness issues to work out. Comes from being too spoiled as a child, I guess."

Quatre turned back to Heero. "So getting the papers signed wasn't a problem?"

Heero winced. Milliardo laughed. "Of course it was a problem," the taller man said. "Relena tried every trick in the book to keep Heero."

"Like what?"

"Alimony," Heero answered. "She said I couldn't afford to divorce her."

"His lawyer then said since Relena had _more_ money than Heero, she'd have to pay him!" Milliardo exclaimed, humor gleaming in his eyes.

"Will she?" Quatre asked, grinning. Heero had told them all what Relena was really like, and they had all agreed Heero had made the right decision by seeking a divorce.

"No. Her lawyer argued that since _I_ was the one who cheated on our marriage, I wasn't entitled to a thing." Heero shrugged. "And I'm not. I don't need or want her money."

"Relena thought she had him with that one until Heero explained he had his own money," Milliardo added.

Heero allowed himself a small smile. "She never seemed to realize that I'd had a job and that I never spent a cent on myself. I invested every yen I earned. I have myself a nice little nest egg. It's not big, but it's enough for me to live comfortably on."

"You should have seen her face when she found that out. I swear her face turned purple." Milliardo grinned. "But that wasn't the best part."

"Oh, do tell," Quatre begged.

"Milliardo..."

"Hush, Heero. Let me tell this. When Relena said she wouldn't sign the papers, Heero stood up, looked her in the eye and said, 'This divorce _will_ happen, one way or another. Either we do this today and the details stay between us, or we do it the hard way - in front of a judge, complete with a big, splashy media parade.' And then he got real close to her and said, 'Which scandal would you prefer, Relena? A quiet divorce, or the fact that I left you for another _man_?' She signed the papers quickly after that."

Quatre collapsed back on the couch in a fit of laughter. "Oh I bet the look on her face was priceless! I wish I could have seen it."

Heero rolled his eyes. "If you two gossiping old hens are through discussing the details of _my _life..."

"Sorry, Heero-kun," Quatre said, still grinning.

Heero looked at the smaller blonde. "Why are you here again, Quatre? Surely it wasn't to tell me about Hilde."

"Er, no. I _did_ need to talk to you about something but..." He glanced at Milliardo. "Maybe it can wait."

Milliardo stood. "No. You stay. I should be leaving now anyway."

Heero saw him to the door. "Thank you for stopping by."

"Heero, I know we're not family anymore, but don't let that make you a stranger. Come over any time," his former brother-in-law said, smiling.  
"I'd like that. Thank you."

"I'll see you sometime soon."

After saying their good-byes, Heero shut the door and returned to Quatre. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Quatre hesitated for a moment before answering. "It's Duo."

Heero immediately felt a surge of fear run through him. "What is it? Is he alright?"

"I haven't seen him. He hasn't been back to the dance school. Une-sensei has hired someone new to teach Duo's students. Big guy by the name of Rashid. Looks like he has all the grace of an elephant, but he's actually quite good." He noticed Heero's worried look. "Don't worry, Heero. Duo's fine, physically at least. Hilde went to see him a couple of days ago. She said he had a rough couple of days after the competition but that he's doing better now. However..." He shifted uncomfortably on the sofa.

"What is it?" When Quatre didn't answer him, he grew even more worried. "Quatre, please tell me."

"He's leaving the country, Heero. He's moving to England."

Heero felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. Duo... gone? He had consoled himself that even though he and Duo weren't together anymore, he could catch glimpses of his love in the dance studio window. But now he wouldn't even be able to console himself with the fact that Duo lived only a few blocks away. Duo was leaving the country. Heero suddenly felt very ill.

"Why?" he rasped, his mouth dry.

"I don't know. Hilde didn't elaborate. But Heero... you should go see him. It may be your only chance."

Heero didn't say anything. Quatre was right. Duo was _leaving_. He had to try to see him before that happened. He didn't know what he would say, but he couldn't let Duo leave without seeing him one last time.

"Heero?"

He looked back to Quatre. "I'm sorry. You're right. I need to see him," he said softly.

Quatre nodded and stood. "I only stopped by to tell you that. I need to get going."

Heero stood as well and walked him to the door. "Thank you for coming here to tell me that, Quatre."

"I thought you should know. And Heero... I hope you don't stop dancing. You were really good, and I know you were enjoying it. Come by the studio some time?"

"I'll think about it. Thank you again for coming."

Quatre smiled. "Don't let him slip away," he added as he stepped through the door to leave.

Heero closed the door silently behind the little blonde. He felt numb. He thought he had resigned himself to never seeing Duo again. But Quatre's announcement hit him like a ton of bricks. He really wouldn't see Duo again if he left the country. He didn't know how he could handle that. All he knew was that he _had_ to see the young dancer before he left. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he didn't.

As he stared off into space, his eyes gradually shifted to his desk. With a start, he realized that the letter he had written to Duo was gone.

* * *

"Duo-chan?" 

The braided dancer looked up from where he was wrapping several framed photographs carefully in tissue paper to see his sister-in-law standing in the doorway of their living room.

"Yes, 'neesan?"

"I thought you might like to take this one with you as well," she said, handing him another frame.

Duo looked down at the photo and grinned. A mud-splattered ten-year-old version of himself and an equally muddy Solo looked up at him. "I remember when this was taken. Mother was livid."

"She just couldn't believe how much mud you two managed to get all over yourselves. And she couldn't believe that her twenty-five year old son would get in a mud fight with his ten-year-old brother."

"Hey. He started it!" Duo exclaimed cheekily as he wrapped the frame in tissue paper. He looked up as he felt Une staring at him.

"I'm going to miss you, Duo-chan," she said, tears misting in her eyes.  
Duo moved to embrace the tall woman. "I'll miss you, too, 'neesan." He wiped an errant tear from his own face. "You could come with me, you know."

Une laughed and shook her head. "No. I have my school. It's something I've always wanted. My life is here."

Duo nodded. "I know. It'll still be hard, being away from you. You're the only family I have."

"You just better come back on holidays and vacations," she threatened lightly.

"I will, I will! I know you'll hunt me down and drag me back otherwise. And what would that do to my reputation?" Duo joked as he stood. Une laughed again. "You hungry? I thought I'd make us some lunch."

"That sounds great."

As Une moved toward the kitchen, Duo heard the sound of the mail being slid through the tiny slot on their door. "Mail's here!" he called out as he moved to the door.

"Will you get it?" Une called out from the kitchen.

"Okay!"

He picked up the envelopes off the floor and began sorting them into piles... bills, junk mail, personal. He frowned as he saw one with his name written neatly on it. Tearing it open, his heart leapt into his throat as he saw who it was from. He walked into the living room, sat down on the small sofa, and began to read.

_Duo,_

_I've tried to write this letter many times, trying to find the right words. And even though you will probably never read this, I realized that no words could express how terrible I feel for what I've done to you. Please understand that I never meant to hurt you. I'd sooner cut out my own heart that to cause you any pain._

_These past few months have been nothing short of magical. I hadn't been aware of how truly unhappy I was with my life until I walked through the doors of your dance school... until I met you. And suddenly, I was having fun again! I could actually feel myself getting excited with each new dance I learned. For the first time in a long while, I actually had something to look forward to. And I had you to thank for it._

_What started me dancing was you gazing out of the window. You can see those windows from the trains. Every day on the train home I looked for you. I felt relieved if I saw you or disappointed if you weren't there. Your melancholy look and sad smiles, they totally charmed me._

_I married Relena for all the wrong reasons. I never loved her - for me it was a marriage of convenience. It was for love of my parents that I did it. After they died, it felt like part of me had died with them. I suppose I should have gotten out of the marriage then, but without my family, I felt like I had nothing left to live or fight for. So I stayed. Even though we were legally married, Relena and I hadn't lived together as husband and wife since before my parents died. I felt trapped, but I was so numb from my parents' deaths that I didn't care. Then you appeared. I don't know what happened, but seeing you in that window touched me in a way I hadn't been touched in a long time. Looking up and seeing you there made me want just one time to dance with you._

_My divorce from Relena will be finalized in a few days. Please don't blame yourself for this. It was a long time coming. You were merely the catalyst. Without you, I might not have had the courage to do it. And for that, I thank you._

_Thank you for allowing me the honor of dancing with you. I just wish I had found the courage to tell you about my marriage. I tried to, many times. But each time I would look into your beautiful violet eyes and I was lost. I couldn't add to your pain. But I ended up doing that anyway. Please believe me that I would give anything to take that back._

_I have no right to ask for forgiveness. I can only hope you will be able to move past this and not let it affect your life. You have changed my life for the better and I will never forget you for that. I could no sooner forget you than I could forget my parents._

_There was one last thing you taught me. You taught me that I hadn't lost my ability to love. I think I fell in love with you from the first moment I saw you standing in the window. I love you more than anything, Duo. I only wish I could tell you this in person._

_Be happy, Duo. Wherever you are, wherever you may go..._

_I love you._

_Heero_

Tears were streaming down Duo's face as he finished the letter. In the background he could hear the doorbell ringing, but made no move to answer it. His world was spinning. His mind was a maelstrom of thoughts and emotions. He didn't know what to do or what to think about Heero's letter.

"Duo-chan?"

Duo looked up as Une entered the living room, followed by two people, one of whom he knew. "Miss Noin?"

"Hello, Duo," the short-haired woman answered as she stepped into the room. "This is my friend, Milliardo Peacecraft. He wanted to talk to you."

A tall man with long blonde hair stepped in behind her. He looked at the letter in Duo's hand and smirked knowingly. He extended his hand for Duo to shake. Duo took it, looking at the man questioningly. "Do I know you?"

"No, but I know you." He sat down next to the distraught young man as the two women quietly left the room.

"I don't understand," Duo said.

"I have a story to tell you, Duo," the man said, leaning forward. "It's the story of a man trapped in a loveless marriage who learned to love again. I need you to listen to this story, and I need you tell me how it ends."

tbc...


	13. XII: Endless Waltz

XII : Endless Waltz 

Heero glanced at his watch and tapped his foot impatiently. He sipped on his iced water and pretended to study the menu for the third time. Reaching the end and not finding anything he felt like eating, he put the menu down and glanced around the outdoor café once more.

_'Where is he? Dammit Milliardo,'_ he thought as he scanned the busy afternoon crowd for the tall blonde man.

Heero had been surprised when Milliardo had called him the night before and asked to meet him for lunch. He hadn't wanted to - he wanted to try and see Duo today. But Milliardo had been insistent, though he hadn't said why.

Heero sighed and picked up the menu again. _'If he's not here in the next ten minutes...'_

"Hello, Heero."

Heero's eyes widened in shock as his head flew up. Standing on the other side of the table, smiling sadly, was Duo.

Heero stood so quickly that he cracked his knee on the underside of the table.

"Shit!"

"Oh God. Heero, are you okay?" Duo asked worriedly as he rounded the table and grabbed Heero's arm to support him.

The touch of Duo's hand on his bare arm sent a jolt through his body. He looked up into Duo's face. Both young men froze as cobalt met violet. The world seemed to shrink until it contained just the two of them. They stood unmoving, staring into one another's eyes until the honk of a horn from across the street broke them out of their reverie. Heero's hand crept up to cover Duo's.

"What... what are you doing here?" Heero asked, his mouth suddenly dry.

"A little birdie told me you'd be here."

"I'm glad you came," Heero replied softly. Remembering where they were, he gestured to the other seat. "Would you like to sit down?"

Duo smiled. "Thank you."

A waiter hurried over to hand Duo a menu. While the American studied the menu, Heero studied Duo over the top of his own. The gentle breeze blowing down the street rustled Duo's hair playfully. The young dancer looked paler than usual, and there were dark circles under his eyes. Heero felt a fresh wave of guilt surge through him.

The waiter returned and took their order. When he was gone, they sat together in an uncomfortable silence until Heero spoke up. "I'm glad you came. I tried to see you..."

"I know. Une told me. I didn't want to see you..." Heero looked away. "...until now."

Heero looked back up at him. "What changed your mind?"

"Your letter. And a little visit from Milliardo Peacecraft." Heero opened his mouth to speak, Duo held up his hand. "No, Heero. Let me talk. You hurt me. You hurt me in a way I didn't know I could be hurt. When I found out you were married, it felt like my heart had been ripped out. I was a mess. For two days I slept on the futon where we... where we made love. I could feel myself slipping back into the depression and despair I felt when Treize betrayed me. But it was different this time. It was worse. I had only thought I loved Treize. I _did_ love you."

"Duo, I... I'm so sorry," Heero said helplessly.

"On the morning of the third day, after I woke up, the sun was shining so brilliantly through the window of the dance room. I looked around and remembered our time together. I could almost see us dancing around the room like we did the night you first came over. And that's when I realized what I was doing.

"All my life I only wanted someone to protect me, the way that dancer had protected his partner at Blackpool. Solo was my protector when I was little. I adored him. After he died, I thought I found one in Treize, but I was young and naïve. I realize that now. But it still hurt. After Treize, I didn't want to let myself get hurt again, so I closed myself off. I went to work for Une, teaching in her school. I was so afraid to love that I even lost my love of dancing. I still danced, but only because it was all I knew. I had forgotten the thrill and absolute joy of dance. Then you came to the school.

"I was leery of you at first. So many others have signed up for lessons just to get close to me. I ignored it, even put up with some of the worst of it. I thought you were just another one of them. But... something was different with you. I was so rude to you, but you stuck with dancing anyway. And then you began to enjoy it, _really_ enjoy it. I could see it in your eyes. And it touched something within me. It felt like the block of ice around my heart began to thaw as I watched you dance." He paused to take a sip of his water. Heero said nothing, waiting for the young man to continue.

"I don't know when it was that I began to fall in love with you. I was afraid, but I couldn't help myself. I knew I loved you when you agreed to be Hilde's partner for the competition. But I didn't realize just how much I loved you until the day of the competition. When you fell, I saw you twist your body to protect Hilde. You didn't have to do that. And when you hit your head... you were so still. I thought... I thought I'd lost you too. And in that moment, I knew I had lost my heart completely.

"I realized this all on that third morning. I recognized your strength. And even though you had hurt me terribly, I wanted some of that strength for my own. All my life I had depended on other people for strength. It was time I started relying on myself... time to start protecting myself. You helped me see that I could do it. As soon as I realized that, I found the strength to get up off that futon and start reevaluating my life. So I did. My only regret was you."

"Oh God, Duo," Heero began, finally finding his voice. "I'm so, so sorry. You don't know how I wish I had told you about Relena. I was too afraid to do so. I tried to many times but..."

"I know that now," Duo interrupted, smiling at him sadly. "Looking back, I could tell there were times you wanted to tell me something but couldn't. And I was so afraid you were about to reject me that I didn't really want to hear what you wanted to tell me anyway."

He broke off as the waiter returned with their food. Both had ordered small salads. Duo picked up a carrot and nibbled on it for a moment before continuing. "After I read your letter, and after Milliardo came to see me, I realized that, in your own way, by not telling me the truth, you were protecting me. I understand why you married her. I understand why you didn't leave her. And now I understand why you didn't tell me."

Heero felt his heart beat a little faster. "Duo, what are you trying to say?"

Duo looked into his eyes. "I forgive you, Heero. I know you didn't mean to hurt me."

"Do... do you really mean that, Duo?" Heero asked hopefully.

The braided dancer reached his hand across the table. Heero clasped it, looking deep into the American's eyes. "Yes," Duo answered smiling brightly. "I meant every word."

Heero brought his love's hand up to place a tender kiss on Duo's palm. He felt like a terrible weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "You don't know how relieved I am to hear you say that, love. I thought I had lost you forever."

Duo shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Heero, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I... I'm leaving Japan. I'm moving to England."

Heero looked startled. "But I thought you had forgiven me."

"I _have_. And as much as it pains me to leave Japan... and you... it's something I have to do."

"I don't understand."

"Heero, in your letter, remember how you said I taught you to love again?" Heero nodded. "Well, you taught me to love again too. And not just people. You taught me to love dancing. I thought I had forgotten how. During the months we practiced for the competition, something began to change within me. You taught me to look beyond the steps. You showed me the splendor of dance, of how wonderful it can be when you truly enjoy it. So I've decided to start again from the beginning. I've found a new partner. I'm going to try again."

"A new partner?"

"When I made my decision, Une and I placed a few calls. I'd need a new partner if I was going to start dancing professionally again. Much to my amazement, I found one quickly. Her name is Sylvia Noventa. She's one of England's top dancers. She remembered me from my amateur days and was looking for a new partner as well. So I took her up on her offer to move to London and become her partner. I'm really looking forward to it. Dancing is my life. I had lost sight of my dream after Treize. But then you came and I found it once more. I have to do this. I _want _to do this."

Heero could see the conviction in Duo's eyes. And while he was elated that the American was following his dream, his heart was breaking at the thought of losing him again. But he couldn't stand in his way. To do so would be inexcusable. He'd already caused Duo so much pain. He couldn't cause him any more. Much as he hated it, he had to let his beautiful Duo go.

Forcing himself to smile he said, "Then I wish you the very best of luck, love. I hope you find your dream."

Duo looked at him sadly. "I'll always love you, Heero. I wish you could go with me, but your life is here." He smiled, and Heero could see tears forming in his eyes. "I'll miss you, Heero."

Heero swallowed hard. "I'll miss you, too, love. More than you'll know."

Duo stood up, placing his napkin on the table, and leaving his salad mostly untouched. "I need to go. I'm leaving in three days. There's still a few last minute things I need to take care of."

_'Three days? Oh God...'_ Heero thought as he, too, stood up.

"There's a party tomorrow night at eight o'clock at the dance hall where Une works," Duo added, taking Heero's hand once more. "It's kind of a going away party. I would... I would really like it if you could come."

Heero looked away. Go to a party where he had to say good-bye to Duo? He didn't know if he could. "I'll... I'll think about it."

Duo smiled sadly, nodding as if he understood. He stepped forward, leaned up, and pressed his lips against Heero's. The Japanese man leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the young dancer and pulling him close. He dug one hand into the loose hair at the base of Duo's neck, holding on as if he couldn't let go. He swept his tongue into Duo's mouth. He wanted to memorize this, memorize the taste of the young man he loved so much. He never wanted to let him go. And yet, he had to.

He broke off, trailing fingers down Duo's heart-shaped face. Duo looked up at him and smiled, one silver tear falling from his violet eyes. "Good-bye, Heero," he whispered as he turned and walked away.

Heero could feel his own eyes burning with unshed tears as he watched his love walk away. He wanted to run after him, beg him not to go. But he couldn't. All he could do was sit down and mourn for what he'd lost.

* * *

The next day was Saturday. It dawned bright and clear with hardly a cloud in the sky. As Heero left for work that morning, he wished it would rain. Rainy weather would suit his mood so much better.

The day passed much too quickly, although he barely noticed. He felt like he was walking around in a fog. His whole body was numb, and his mind focused only on Duo. He knew he couldn't go to the party. He couldn't look at his beautiful dancer and say good-bye. He didn't think he could survive it.

He left work with a heavy heart. The party would be starting in a couple of hours. He wondered who would be there. All the students from the dance school, surely. Duo would be so happy to have so many well-wishers there. He wondered if the American would be sad when he didn't show up.

Heero couldn't bear the thought of going home to his empty apartment, so he headed to a local restaurant for a bite to eat. His order came, along with a bottle of sake. He pondered briefly about drowning his sorrows in the alcoholic drink, but then decided against it. The sake would only make him feel better for a little while. He'd still have to face life without Duo when it wore off, plus be left with a hangover. He didn't need that. He _needed_ Duo.

Sighing softly, he only allowed himself to sip the sake as he picked at his food, suddenly not feeling very hungry.

* * *

The band was playing, the drinks were flowing, and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Duo stood off to the side, watching his friends and students dance. He'd just said his hellos to an older gentleman and his wife whom he had taught last year when he heard someone come up beside him.

"Good evening, Duo," Quatre said, beaming at him. Trowa nodded his greetings.

"Hi guys," Duo said, smiling. "I'm glad you could come. Are you enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes, very much. Thank you," the little blonde replied, pulling Trowa closer to him. "And you?"

Duo opened his mouth to reply when a wolf whistle interrupted him.

"Whoo! Maxwell, you look good enough to eat!" Hilde remarked, walking up to him and looking at him appreciatively. Quatre had to agree. The violet-eyed dancer was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a deep red turtleneck. A gold cross hung from his neck and his hair was loose and gleaming in the low light of the dance hall. At Hilde's comment, Duo blushed almost as red as his shirt.

"Don't let Alex hear you say that or he might think you're hitting on me," Duo told her, winking.

"Don't be silly," Hilde replied, draping herself across Duo's shoulders. "Alex knows I hit on everyone." The music changed to a Latin beat and Hilde smiled. "Come on, Duo. Dance with me!"

Duo tried to protest but the short-haired girl wouldn't listen. As she dragged him out onto the dance floor, Quatre turned to his lover and smiled. "He looks so much better, doesn't he?"

"Yes. Though there's still sadness in his eyes." Trowa looked down at his blonde lover. "Do you think Heero will show up?"

Quatre frowned and looked at the door. "I hope so, Trowa. For both their sakes, I hope so."

* * *

Heero wandered the city streets, not wanting to go home, yet avoiding the dance district. He wandered in and out of stores, doing a little light shopping for some things he needed at home. He spent half an hour in a bookstore, idly flipping through the periodicals yet not really reading anything. He even went into a video arcade and wasted several hundred yen playing one of those mindless Street Fighter-type games. After losing yet another round to a skinny kid with braces, Heero decided to head home. He figured he could brood just as well at his apartment as he could on the streets.

* * *

Duo watched in amusement as Hilde bullied Wufei into dancing with her. Those two were kindred spirits even if they refused to admit it. Shifting his eyes to the other side of the dance floor, he saw Quatre and Trowa dancing lovingly together. He was glad his new friends had a place to dance. So many establishments frowned on same-sex partners, but this place was very popular with both the gay and straight communities. There were several other same-sex couples on the floor at the moment, dancing up a storm. Duo thought of his own dances with Heero and felt an aching sadness within him. For the umpteenth time that night, he looked toward the door.

"Duo-chan?"

Duo turned as Une spoke his name.

"The party is wonderful, 'neesan. Thank you," he said, smiling at her.

Une looked at him closely. "Don't worry, Duo-chan. I'm sure he'll show up," she said, trying to be optimistic.

Duo looked down. "I don't know... if I were him, I wouldn't want to come say good-bye either."

Une wrapped her arms around him. "Don't give up hope, Duo-chan. Never give up hope."

* * *

Heero entered his little apartment, put his shopping away, and then looked around. The events of the day suddenly caught up with him. He leaned against the door, breathing hard. It felt like a giant hand was crushing his heart. For the first time since he had gotten this place he looked around. _Really_ looked around. It was a nice apartment with a great view of the city. It was small but comfortable enough for one person. The rent was very reasonable for this part of the city, and it was so close to his work.

His job... it wasn't something he enjoyed. He didn't dislike it, but it hadn't been something he'd always dreamed about. He was little more than a glorified number cruncher for the firm he worked for. The pay was decent enough, but the hours sometimes dragged on.

He slid down the door to the floor as he realized what he was doing. Leaving his job wouldn't be a problem. He was more than qualified in his field and getting a new one wouldn't be a problem. His apartment was nice, but he wouldn't miss it if he left. He wasn't that attached to it.

It wasn't home.

Duo was home.

His sudden epiphany left him dazed. He couldn't let Duo leave. Not without him.

_'I wish you could go with me, but your life is here.'_

Duo's words echoed through his mind. He had been so stunned when Duo said he was still leaving, he hadn't noticed their importance when the young dancer had said them. But now he did. Duo wanted him to go with him!

_'...but your life is here.'_

Heero shook his head. It was true, his job and his apartment were here, but his life belonged to Duo. He couldn't imagine living it without his braided love. He didn't want to imagine it. He could leave this all behind and not miss a thing. He wasn't tied to this place. He _was_ tied to Duo.

His lips pressed together in determination, he pushed himself off the floor. He knew what he had to do. He rushed into his bedroom to change, throwing his work clothes on a heap in the floor. Work clothes... they were just clothes now. He hurriedly dressed in a nice pair of slacks and a simple blue shirt that brought out his eyes. He quickly ran a comb through his hair before bolting for the door. He glanced at the clock on his way out. It was half past ten. The party would probably be ending soon.

As he ran down the street, he prayed he wasn't too late.

* * *

"Duo-chan? It's time for the last dance," Une said gently as the lights in the dance hall were lowered. Duo sighed and shot one last glance towards the door.

"He didn't come," he said dejectedly as he allowed the taller woman to lead him to the center of the dance floor.

"I'm so sorry."

Duo gave her a small smile. "It's alright. I understand why he didn't. He didn't want to say good-bye." He paused a moment before adding, "I didn't want to say good-bye either."

Une gave him a sad smile. He knew she didn't believe him. They stepped out onto the middle of the dance floor. She brushed wisps of chestnut hair away from his face and leaned down to kiss him gently on the cheek. Her eyes glinted with mischief as she straightened back up.

"This is the last dance. Choose wisely." Then with a wink, she left him alone on the dance floor.

The lights had completely dimmed. Duo could see the shadowy figures of the party guests lining around three sides of the dance floor. He stood facing the doors to the hall and sighed wistfully. Despite what he'd said to Une, he wished Heero was there.

The band director stepped up to the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, we're ready for the final number of the evening. This time, let's have Duo pick his own partner."

A spotlight from above shone down, illuminating the beautiful dancer within a circle of white light. Another light began to pan slowly along the crowd. Duo searched the faces, hoping to find a pair of cobalt eyes under a mop of dark brown hair, but knowing he wouldn't.

The light made it all the way around. When it got to the end of the line, it began traveling back the other way. Duo sighed dejectedly and tried to find Hilde in the crowd. She was the closest thing he had to a friend besides Une. He would dance with her.

As the light slid past the double doors once more, a movement caught his attention. Duo stopped breathing as a familiar figure stepped inside. He took a hesitant step forward. Dare he hope?

The spotlight operator noticed his movement and swung the light back toward the doors. Duo nearly cried out with joy as he saw Heero standing there with a smile on his face and heat in his eyes. He wanted to run to the Japanese man and throw his arms around him. But decorum held him in check. Slowly he walked forward, his eyes never leaving Heero's. When he was about two feet away, he stopped. They stared at one another for a long moment before Duo smiled and extended his hand.

"Shall we dance?"

Heero's face lit up. He took Duo's hand and led him onto the floor. He pulled Duo to him and waited for the music to start. Duo squeezed Heero's hand, happy to be in his arms once more.

The lights went up slowly as the music began. Heero stepped forward. It was one of Duo's favorite waltzes, but he barely heard the music. All that mattered was that he was in Heero's arms, dancing to their own private music.

As they danced, other couples began joining them on the floor. But Duo didn't notice. He clung tighter to Heero as they sailed across the floor.

"You came," the American said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I didn't think you would."

"I had to," Heero replied, whirling them around. "I couldn't let you leave without..."

"Without saying good-bye?" Duo asked when Heero paused.

"Without me."

Duo's breath caught in his throat. Tears began forming in his eyes as he struggled to contain the whirlwind of emotions coursing through his mind. "H-Heero?"

"I want to go with you Duo," Heero said softly.

"But... but what about your life here?" Duo asked, his voice trembling.

"Idiot," his lover admonished gently. "_You_ are my life. And I want to share mine with you if you'll let me." He stopped dancing in the middle of the floor to stare down into Duo's eyes. "I love you."

Duo flung himself into Heero's arms. "Of course I'll let you! I love you, too, Heero."

Heero bent his lover's head back and sealed their love with a kiss. They stood in the middle of the dance floor, clinging desperately to each other, oblivious to everyone around them. At that moment, the world contained only the two of them. Their lips and souls met and became one. Their future together was calling them, but for this moment it could wait. They were in each other's arms. Nothing else mattered.

And the band played on...

--End

* * *

_Thank you for letting me relive this story as I re-edited it. It's a very old fic, but it was my very first multipart. I had fun with it when I was writing it and I hope you enjoyed it too, either reading it for the first time or rereading it after all these years. And thank you for all the lovely comments!_


End file.
